Al filo de la obscuridad!
by Dark Angel Yami Akira
Summary: Yami es un chico que tiene una vida más que difícil, maltratado por su madre por considerarlo culpable de un trágico acontecimiento, cuando ya no encontraba ninguna esperanza de que algo mejorara…aparece una muchacha y su hermano que le dicen—aun hay esperanza…los ángeles existen!...—quienes serán?...que significara esto para Yami?...si quieren saber más…a leer :D
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (POR FAVOR LÉANLAS!):**

**Bueno es mi segunda historia espero les guste. Una recomendación antes de leer la historia (bueno si pueden leer y escuchar música al mismo tiempo) escuchen estas dos canciones mientras leen: **

**-be somebody de thousand foot krutch en el inicio y cuando aparece hablando el abuelo :p (ya sabran cuando)**

**-whithout you de ashes remain cuando nuestro protagonista recuerda su pasado (no digo quien es porque es sorpresa…bueno ni tanto jajaa…) :p**

**Repito esto es solo para darle más drama a la historia…y si lo consigo…hacerlos llorar XD…los veo al final, no es obligatorio…no suelo hacer mucho este tipo de sugerencias…bueno nunca las hago…espero les guste la idea….nos vemos al final :p.**

**Capitulo 1:**

-Tu maldito asesino!...te odio! Porque no moriste en su lugar!...por tu culpa esta muerto!—estaba nuevamente mi madre gritándome en medio de la noche, no me movía, ni decía nada, solo recibía golpe tras golpe de sus manos desnudas a mi rostro, me golpeaba con tanta fuerza que sangraba por mi boca y nariz, a la vez de varios rasguños en mi mejilla y frente que me había hecho con sus uñas—vete no quiero verte!...tus ojos rojos de asesino me dan asco…tú me das asco…desaparece de mi vista!—al fin se levantaba de encima mío agotada y demasiado agitada por los golpes que me dio, como pude me incorpore y la observe alejándose por la sala hasta llegar a las escaleras por donde llegaba a su dormitorio a la segunda planta…estaba adolorido, mi madre no daba tiempo de que mi cuerpo sanara mis heridas, porque estas palizas las recibía casi a diario desde los 6 años…

Me levante despacio del suelo de la cocina donde me había dejado tirado mi madre, estaba atarantado, todo me daba vueltas…camine agarrado de la pared para no caer, estaba frente a las escaleras...respire hondo para tomar fuerzas para subir las escaleras y llegar a mi habitación…paso a paso subí las escaleras…aunque estuve a punto de caer más de una vez. Estando arriba tuve que pasar por enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de mi madre, estaba entre abierta, pude notar que estaba acostada sollozando…pero ya estaba dormida, sin hacer ruido para no despertarla, camine otro par de pasos, mi habitación estaba a un lado al de mi madre. Una vez en mi cuarto me observe en el espejo de cuerpo completo…pude observar mi deprimente estado…estaba mi rostro y toda mi camisa blanca bañada de sangre que había salido de mi rostro…de hecho había sido suerte el no haberme ahogado con mi propia sangre cuando estaba en el suelo y ella golpeándome…había arrojado grandes bocanadas de sangre…

-me pregunto…que tanto tardara la muerte para recogerme?...—no pude evitar el llorar al decir eso…no soportaba el ver el odio en el rostro de mi madre…aun recordaba cuando ella me amaba y me cuidaba…pero ahora solo intentaba cada día y con mas esmero el matarme.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa para bañarme aun sin dejar de llorar, una vez me quite la ropa pude ver más la cruel verdad…mi cuerpo estaba más delgado de lo normal, podía empezar a notar las costillas y estaba lleno de cicatrices de cortadas hechas por cuchillos y tijeras, moretones hechos por sus manos desnudas de mi madre o por cosas como sartenes, piedras o algún otra cosa que llegaba a tener a mano para pegarme—ya no lo soporto…—dije por lo bajo mientras empezaba a llorar aun mas…me retire del espejo y me fui a bañar, tenía que tratar mis heridas o se infectarían…aun que me preocupaba mas el parecer un monstruo desfigurado por la mañana…

Entre al baño de mi cuarto, abrí el agua y deje que saliera hasta que empezó a salir caliente. En la regadera tuve que sentarme en el suelo por un fuerte mareo, recogí mis piernas y las abrace fuertemente, el agua tibia caía sobre mi…no pude evitar llorar aun mas…hacia lo posible por ahogar y no dejar escapar los gritos de desesperación y dolor que me oprimían el pecho…porque si mi madre me escuchaba…estaba seguro a que volvería a seguir donde se quedo…llorar en frente de ella era aun peor…por lo que lo evitaba lo mas que podía…

Una vez me sentí mejor termine de bañarme, me seque y salí envuelto en la toalla, me pare enfrente del lavabo de manos, jale del espejo que estaba frente de mi para abrir un compartimento donde estaban las medicinas para tratar heridas…a mis 15 años era un experto en medicinas para golpes o alguna otra cosa…me gustaría decir que es porque me interesa la medicina…pero la verdad es que es debido a que desde pequeño tuve que aprender a curarme yo solo…

Tome todo lo necesario para curarme, cerré el compartimento y limpie el vapor del espejo para poder mirarme una vez más…pude ver que una de mis mejillas estaba algo roja e inflamada, por lo que puse pomada para desinflamar, tome unas gasas y cinta para curar. En mi otra mejilla, en mi ojo derecho, frente y en mi cien también puse pomada para la hinchazón y varias curitas que tapaban los rasguños hechos con las uñas…mi ojo quedo descubierto, ya que solo estaba morado por el golpe y no lo necesitaba.

—por lo que veo estaba demasiado cansada para desfigurarme el día de hoy…—dije entre lagrimas y una risa fingida…a pesar de mi ojo morado no estaba tan mal…había estado peor… me observe…mis ojos rojos…mi cabello en puntas y tres colores (rojo en las puntas, negro en el centro y algunos mechones dorados en mi frente)…ciertamente era un bicho raro…aun que me parecía mucho a mi padre…pero él era alguien agradable no solo a la vista sino también al momento de tratarlo…pero yo…era otra cosa…no sé si es por el trato que he tenido de mi madre, el trauma con el que cargo, y la complicada vida escolar que llevo…por eso mi rostro es tan serio que da la impresión de tener ojos fieros y con una mirada algo muerta…por lo que me confundían con alguien peligroso…recuerdo que no solía tener esta mirada…de hecho era igual a mi padre…con mirada placida y alegre…hasta decían que era alguien lindo…¿Quién lo diría?...pero ahora…ya no me reconocía ni yo…aun que esta mirada la tome en cierta manera como método de protección y de esa manera alejar a la gente, ya que no quería que por mi culpa nadie más saliera lastimado…además la reputación que tenia hacía imposible relacionarme con la gente, pues he de admitir que era uno de los muchachos mas problemáticos, no solo de la escuela, sino de la ciudad…y eso se lo debo al incidente que tuve de niño…

Recuerdo cuando todo empezó, tenía tan solo 6 años…nunca podre olvidar esa etapa de mi vida…mi familia (es decir mi madre, padre y yo) nos habíamos recién mudado a esta casa de dos pisos, era agradable y placida…

-ven Yami!, vamos con papa para conocer la nueva casa!—dijo mi madre tomándome de la mano para que la siguiera a la casa, me mostraron donde estaría la sala, cocina, el cuarto de ellos y el mío, y también la tienda de juegos que abrirían mi papa y el abuelo—dime Yami, te gusta tu nueva casa?—dijo mi madre abrazándome.

-si mama, es muy grande, hay mucho donde jugar!—ella solo rio. Ese día estuvo la mudanza ayudando a bajar todas las cosas, todos ayudamos, yo en lo que podía, debido a que no era tan fuerte para cargar con cosas muy pesadas…recuerdo que me exasperaba, quería ayudar a mi papa.

-tranquilo campeón, no te vayas a lastimar!—dijo mi padre, su voz era gruesa y suave a la vez, su mirada igual a la mía…ojos rojos y sus cabellos despeinados del mismo color que los míos, tenía una sonrisa muy amable que atraía a todos a su alrededor.

-pero papa quiero ayudarte también!—dije haciendo un puchero de disgusto al no poder hacer mas…

\- tranquilo hijo, claro que me ayudaras, pero en estas cosas tal vez no mucho—jalo una silla y se sentó una vez que dejo unas cajas en la repisa de arriba de un stand—mira Yami esta habitación, aquí pondremos la tienda de juegos, aquí pondremos el mostrador y la recepción—hiso una señal con la cual indicaba el largo y la posición del mueble—y tu estarás aquí ayudando a despachar a los clientes…de acuerdo?—dijo mi padre sonriendo y acariciándome la cabeza.

\- claro que si papa!—dije abrazándolo.

\- bien Yami, vamos a cenar, que creo que tu madre ya hiso la cena…a de estar emocionada por la enorme cocina de la casa…jaja recuerdo que no le gustaba la anterior…no cabíamos más que una persona a la vez…así que no la hagamos esperar— asentí feliz y con una enorme sonrisa, el me tomo en sus brazos fuertes y me subió sobre sus hombros…era alto y fuerte…sentía que nada malo me sucedería si estaba a su lado…estaba orgulloso de mi padre y quería ser igual a él.

Así pasaron los días hasta que todo quedo listo…la casa había quedado realmente hermosa… mi madre había hecho un excelente trabajo decorándola…eso sin mencionar la tienda, la cual estaba rebosante de todo tipo de juegos y la gente no dejaba de venir a comprar juegos. No podía estar más feliz, nos habíamos mudado a la misma ciudad donde vivía mi abuelo y su casa estaba a una calles de distancia, y lo veía todos los días en la tienda…diariamente los ayudaba a atender a clientes y a limpiar la tienda después de la escuela. También venían muchos amigos a visitarme y jugar por las tardes, éramos una familia normal y muy feliz… hasta ese día…

Ya teníamos un año establecidos en nuestra casa, nuestro negocio había prosperado hasta hacerse popular por nuestra colonia, por lo mismo no tardo en ser asaltada una noche, el ladrón entro con una pistola y apuntándole a todos, me tomo como rehén para obligar a todos a que obedecieran.

-tranquilo no lastime a mi hijo, haremos lo que nos dice!—dijo mi padre mientras abría la caja registradora y le daba el dinero, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio el dinero, pero el ladrón no confiaba en nosotros.

\- muy bien hecho, pero lamento decirte que me llevare al mocoso por si acaso…lo siento…a lo mejor lo vuelven a ver, pero no aseguro nada!—dijo entre risas y gruñidos de amenaza, aun recuerdo su áspera voz, era desagradable, me helaba los huesos cada vez que hablaba…sin mencionar la horrible mueca que hacía cada vez que reía y que resaltaba mas por el pasamontañas que solo dejaba ver eso.

\- no papa, mama…no quiero irme!...suéltame!—me movía desesperado por librarme del agarre del ladrón, pero era inútil, de un tirón me torcía el brazo obligándome a obedecer.

-YAMI!—gritaron mis papas al mismo tiempo, pero el ladrón les apunto al primer movimiento. Me arrastro hasta su automóvil, me aventó dentro del asiento trasero a la vez que empezaba atarme con cinta, no sin dejar de vigilar a mis padres sobre el hombro que ahora se encontraban en la entrada, solo pudo atarme los pies, dejando mis manos aun libres por que mis padres empezaron a acercarse.

-den un paso más y le vuelo la cabeza!—dijo el ladrón… mi padre al no ver más escapatoria le aventó una pelota de hule duro (que tomo de la tienda de juegos) a su cara, la cual le dio de lleno, y lo aprovecho para lanzarse sobre él y quitarle el arma, pero el ladrón logro tomarla una vez mas y la situación se volvió peor que como empezó—ahora si despídete de tu maldito hijo!—dirigió el arma hacia mi…pude sentir como me recorría algo frio desde mi espala hasta la nuca al ver el arma apuntándome…

\- no lo creo!—dijo mi padre abalanzándose nuevamente sobre el…logro golpear su rostro y lo derribo, mientras el ladrón estaba distraído logre liberarme, mi padre me miro y me grito—YAMI!..Toma el arma!—inmediatamente obedecí, pero el ladrón la jalo, no podía quitársela, en eso recogió su brazo y le apunto a la cabeza de mi padre….desesperado jale su brazo…pero fue lo peor que pude hacer…por ese movimiento el ladrón le disparo a mi padre…por mi culpa murió mi padre…yo lo había matado!…

\- bien hecho niño!...jaja me evitaste la fatiga y no alcanzaba a disparar jajaja…eres buen cómplice!—recuerdo que dijo eso y después me arrojo lejos…

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y me acerque a mi padre que estaba tirado en la banqueta boca abajo- papa!...responde…papa!—estaba paralizado, no podía llorar o gritar…acababa de ver morir a mi padre y por mi culpa…el ladrón aprovecho el coas y se dio a la carrera desapareciendo…mi madre no dejaba de gritar como loca y yo de llorar…mi abuelo llamo rápido a la ambulancia…pero era demasiado tarde…mi padre había muerto instantáneamente. Horas después nos enteramos de que lograron atrapar al ladrón a unas cuantas cuadras de nuestra casa.

En el hospital nos trataron a todos por las heridas y shock recibido en esta experiencia, recuerdo estar cubierto por la sangre de mi padre con la cual me había manchado por moverlo y abrazarlo en el suelo. Había estado solo en una habitación del hospital, mi madre y mi abuelo estaban en interrogatorios…no había dejado de llorar toda la noche…recuerdo haberme quedado dormido por tanto llorar sobre un sofá muy incomodo y frio.

En la mañana siguiente mi madre llego junto al abuelo…yo aun seguía con mis ropas manchadas al igual que ella… me observo de lejos…de pronto una cachetada azotó mi rostro al intentar acercarme para abrazarla y buscar consuelo en ella—no te me acerques asesino!...lo mataste…maldito!—grito entre llanto mientras alzaba su mano y me comenzaba a pegar en el rostro, mi abuelo logro separarla de mi y llamar a los enfermeros para que la calmaran.

-no mama yo no fui!...fue un accidente!...mama!—dije desde el suelo llorando mientras me tomaba la mejilla… no encontraba consuelo…sentía que mi alma se empezaba a marchitar…pero ella solo me miro con desprecio y me respondió…

-no soy más tu madre…no vuelvas a decirme así!, jamás habría tenido un hijo asesino!—fue todo lo que me dijo… antes de que se la llevaran…después de eso…ella aparentaba estar bien frente a los demás…pero una vez en casa…desde ese día…empezó la tortura…siempre desde ese día he vivido maltrato tras maltrato…con la conciencia de haber matado a mi padre…y desde ese día nunca más me volvió a abrazar ni ser como era mi madre antes…mi abuelo es el único que sabe sobre esto, pero le pedí que no hiciera nada…se que vive con la conciencia intranquila y con miedo de que un día mi madre me mate…y no deja de decirme que no fue mi culpa…pero la verdad es que si me siento más que culpable…aun que sus visitas me alivian un poco…la verdad es que nunca dejo de sentirme miserable…y es desde entonces donde mi vida se convirtió en un martirio…un infierno sin fin…donde según mi madre le arruine la vida a mis 6 años…por eso no opongo resistencia ante sus maltratos y dejo que haga con mi existencia casi lo que ella desee…

Después de curar mis heridas y secarme, me puse la piyama para irme a dormir…las sabanas eran suaves por lo que no tarde en dormirme.

En la mañana muy temprano desperté, abrí los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue a mi madre parada a un lado de mi cama con su rostro oculto por sus cabellos castaños. La mire fijamente, un escalofríos me recorrió la espalda…estaba seguro que algo malo iba a pasarme…de repente dio un grito que me helo hasta los huesos…

-maldito no debiste despertar!—dijo a la vez que se lanzaba sobre mi y comenzaba a ahorcarme—por qué no mueres de una vez?—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa algo desfigurada, al principio tome sus manos para quitarla de encima…pero no tarde en dejar mis brazos a mis costados para facilitarle el trabajo…no pude evitar encorvar mi espalda por la presión ejercida sobre mi cuello y dejar salir quejidos de asfixia y dolor de mi boca, deje que me ahorcara libremente…solo me limite a cerrar mis ojos y aferrarme a las sabanas para tolerar el dolor…a lo que pude ver al abrir un poco mis ojos, es que mi madre ponía una cara de satisfacción cada vez que salían muecas y quejidos de dolor de mi boca y rostro...creo que esta vez sí moriré…al menos eso pensaba mientras todo se iba poniendo obscuro a mi alrededor…

-pero que haces!...suéltalo lo vas a matar!—alcance escuchar la voz de mi abuelo antes de quedar inconsciente sobre la cama.

Desperté desorientado sobre mi cama, mire a mi alrededor y vi a mi abuelo sentado al borde de mi cama.

-como estas Yami?—dijo mi abuelo asustado y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-estoy bien…solo me cuesta respirar y me duele la garganta—dije con una voz apenas audible.

-tu madre tuvo una de sus crisis, pero ya está en su cuarto alistándose para el trabajo—dijo mi abuelo mientras acariciaba mi cabello sobre la almohada—sabes que no debes olvidar cerrar la puerta de tu cuarto con llave—me ayudo a incorporarme mientas me daba un vaso con agua.

-lose, estaba…muy cansado anoche y seme paso—mentí, más bien estaba tan atarantado y herido que casi me desmallaba…por eso seme había pasado cerrar la puerta.

-es mentira, lose bien—dijo con cara triste—esas heridas que tienes ahora son nuevas, se que estabas herido anoche…aparte acabo de ver lo que usaste para curarte—limpio una de mis lagrimas con su mano que salieron al escucharlo hablar de esa manera—por suerte llegue justo a tiempo—se levanto de mi cama y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de salir giro a verme—comprobare que tu madre se vaya al trabajo…si quieres faltar a la escuela puedes hacerlo…hace mucho que no la había visto tan agresiva—su rostro tenía una mirada de preocupación y confusión.

-es que en estos días es cuando…tu sabes…papa murió…—dije bajando la mirada… por lo general ella solo me torturaba…no es que este loca…ya se ha comprobado…y sabe muy bien que si me mata irá a prisión…por eso sigo vivo…además de que al parecer le causa placer torturarme de todas las maneras que se le ocurren…pero cuando se acerca la fecha de la muerte de mi padre, la cosa cambiaba, ella no se contiene y su agresividad aumenta, a tal grado que si no tengo cuidado, verdaderamente y sin dudarlo…ella me mataría a sangre fría…

-ya lo entiendo…si quieres ir mas tarde a mi casa no lo dudes…no tienes que soportar esto—dijo mi abuelo desde la puerta—sabes, he intentado tener tu custodia…pero el comportamiento de tu madre engaña a todos y la creen apta para cuidarte…hasta se muestra cariñosa contigo ante los demás…por eso sigues aquí…perdóname—dijo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

Si bien es cierto que ante la primera oportunidad de irme a vivir con mi abuelo me largaría de aquí…pero no podía…mi madre se reusaba rotundamente a dejarme ir…decía que no merecía ser feliz, y que sería ella quien se aseguraría de eso…por eso en los juicios que se hacían por mi custodia peleaba fervientemente por mantenerme a su lado…y si llegaba a irme la policía me traería de regreso y metería en problemas a mi abuelo…sin mencionar el castigo que tendría de parte de mi madre…se había vuelto experta en el arte de mentir y fingir…hasta el punto de causarme escalofríos y hacerme temblar de miedo al verla…realmente ella parecía más una asesina en vez de mi…

Mire el reloj sobre la cabecera de mi cama…aun estaba a tiempo de ir a clases después de todo…y lo prefería…estar en estos días en casa era más doloroso…era la fecha en que mas avivaban los recuerdos sobre la muerte de mi padre…así que igual sin mi madre…el estar aquí es igual de doloroso… por lo que me aliste, me puse el uniforme de la escuela (camisa blanca con botones de manga corta, chaqueta y pantalón azul marino), y para finalizar me puse un collar negro de cuero al estilo punk o gótico con una hebilla al frente que cubría casi toda la piel de mi cuello (no es que fuera de ese estilo de personas), la cual compre hace poco para ocultar las heridas que mi madre me dejara en mi cuello…como las marcas de estrangulación **(nota autora: me refiero al collar que siempre usa yugi y yami jeje).**

Me asome de apoco por la puerta de mi cuarto antes de salir para comprobar si ya no estaba mi mama, hasta que vi a mi abuelo haciendo una señal de que se había ido ya al trabajo, baje a la planta baja y me dirigí a la cocina, ahí pude ver a mi abuelo limpiando el charco de sangre que había dejado anoche después de la paliza…diablos!…había olvidado limpiarla para que no se diera cuenta mi abuelo…

-esto…abuelo yo...—me miro con cara a punto de llorar…realmente no sabía que decir—realmente estoy bien ahora—dije con una falsa sonrisa parado desde la puerta.

-no mientas!—su voz había sonado áspera, no pude evitar encogerme de hombros al escucharlo y sentir su mirada sobre mi—pero está bien…que quieres desayunar?—dijo dándome la espalda y parándose al fin del suelo. Mi abuelo es el único (hasta ahora) capaz de leer la verdad detrás de las mentiras de mis palabras…también es capaz de saber mi estado de ánimo con tan solo mirarme a los ojos, incluso aun que le ponga buena cara para que no se percate de cómo me siento…bueno…¿Qué se puede esperar de la persona que…(casi prácticamente) me crio?...

\- creo que no desayunare el día de hoy…me duelen las heridas de mi boca y no me dejaran comer—dije al fin, revelando el resto de mis heridas, lo cual no tenia caso, mi abuelo bien descubaría si le escondiera algo, por lo que no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo que estaba bien. Ahora que lo recordaba, esta mañana estaba algo sorprendido…a pesar de todas las heridas que sufrió mi rostro estaba normal…bueno a excepción de mi ojo morado, aun que no estaba hinchado y lo podía abrir bien y algunos rasguños, las gasas en mi mejilla y otros moretes más leves…realmente la pomada había resultado…por lo menos así parecía que había tenido una pelea leve en la calle…y no una paliza donde parecía que me habían desfigurado el rostro…

\- me sorprende que aun tengas todos los dientes completos y que aun no estés desfigurado de la cara…es más aun luces atractivo como yo!—hiso una pose de galán con la intención de mejorar el ambiente…cosa que logro…no pude evitar echarme a reír…siempre que podía no tocar el tema de los golpes o la condición en la que vivía con mi madre lo hacía de un modo cómico, con el cual hacia olvidar las cosas por las que pasaba…hasta hacerlas ver graciosas…era el único capaz de hacerme reír y hacer que mi mirada fuera casi igual a la de cuando era niño...y era a él al único que dejaba ver esa parte de mi…

-jaja, realmente abuelo…no puedo imaginarte de galán con esa estatura que tienes—dije sin poder aguantarme la risa, la verdad mi abuelo era pequeño de estatura y con los mismos pelos en punta que mi padre y yo…solo que el ahora los tenía casi todos de color blanco por sus canas, por lo que los cubría con un pañuelo acorde con lo que usara cada día…aun que había días los cuales no los usaba.

\- si ríete mientras puedas muchacho, el día que estés de mi edad te dirán lo mismo tus nietos—dijo volteándose a verme y comparando la estatura de él y la mía—déjame decirte que para tu edad tu también estas enano…así que no andes de presuntuoso…además yo antes en mis tiempos era todo un galán a pesar de mi estatura…aaa! Recuerdo esos días cuando las muchachas se peleaban por mi…y cuando conocí a tu abuela!—tenía una cara que parecía que le saldrían estrellitas y corazones de sus ojos al recordar su juventud…no pude evitar escapar una risa con algo de nervios al verlo…y a decir verdad…yo no era muy alto…apenas pasaba el metro 55 (dejando a mi abuelo unos 5 cm abajo)…ciertamente estaba bajo de estatura para mi edad…voltee a ver a mi abuelo…ciertamente no lograba entender de donde mi padre había sacado su estatura de casi un metro ochenta…

-abuelo…seguro que mi papa era tu hijo?—le pregunte pasándole una de mis manos sobre su cabeza indicándole que estaba realmente pequeño…

-mas que seguro—respondió mientras me miraba y quitaba mi mano sobre su cabeza algo molesto—ciertamente yo también te puedo hacer una pregunta similar…estas seguro que eres su hijo?...porque realmente estas chaparro!—Dijo riéndose—lo que paso es que tu abuela era muy alta Yami…es de ella de quien saco la estatura.

-no puedo imaginarme a mi abuela contigo de pareja…es extraño que una mujer sea más alta que el hombre…pero en fin…de gustos se rompen géneros—dije tomando un vaso de agua para beber.

-has de saber Yami que lo bueno viene en porciones pequeñas…de hecho eso fue lo que la cautivo…mi estatura…me veía más joven y lindo entonces…esa era mi arma secreta para atraer chicas jaja—dijo al fin nuevamente tomando la pose de todo un galán.

\- como digas abuelo—no pude aguatar la risa, era muy gracioso ver a mi abuelo actuando como todo un Casanova, aun que todo lo que decía era cierto, ya que yo también tenia a muchas mujeres persiguiéndome…pero no estaba interesado…además así sin hacerle caso a ninguna ya tenía problemas con los hombres que estaban queriendo conquistarlas…no quiero saber el día que le haga caso a una…más vale que baya cavando mi tumba…

Al final, termine tomando tan solo un licuado como desayuno antes de irme a la escuela…apenas pude pasarlo, a pesar de ser a base de leche, esta me lastimaba mi boca. Me lave los dientes, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta de la salida…no pude evitar parar en la puerta entre abierta donde había estado la tienda que mi padre había hecho… y que ahora tan solo era una habitación llena de polvo y cajas, la cual se encontraba en completa penumbra…un dolor en mi pecho apareció haciendo difícil el respirar…

-llegaras tarde Yami—dijo mi abuelo desde la cocina—que tengas un buen día, te estaré esperando en mi casa después de clases…no lo olvides y no me hagas preocupar…y ni se te ocurra llegar aquí por ningún motivo…me llevare tus cosas de una vez y avisare a tu madre que pasaras el fin de semana con migo, así no habrá problemas—dijo regresando a la cocina después de hacer un ademan de despedida.

-de acuerdo…me iré directo a tu casa…gracias abuelo—dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mi…el dolor en mi pecho no desapareció…sabia que lo tendría todo el día…aun tengo la esperanza de encontrar una manera para que todo esto mejore…aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo y nada haya mejorado…

Baje los escalones que estaban en la entrada de mi casa, escuche ruidos en la casa de alado, al parecer teníamos vecinos nuevos desde ayer…pude ver como iban saliendo dos muchachos…una mujer de pelo largo y castaño claro, delgada y alta, acompañada de un chico (que deduzco que es su hermano por el parecido entre ellos) de cabellos rubios, delgado y muy alto **(nota de autora: para Yami todos son altos con esa estatura que tiene…lose…más o menos mido lo mismo que el jaja…mejor me callo T-T)**…al menos eso vi desde lejos…de pronto voltearon a verme…

-buenos días vecino, parece que vas a la misma escuela que nosotros!..Vámonos juntos!—grito el joven rubio emocionado y alzando uno de sus brazos, mientras que la joven solo sonreía…pude ver que ambos tenían el mismo uniforme que el mío…

-buenos días...—dije con una voz apenas audible, voltee hacia la ventana, mi abuelo me hacia una señal de : "anda ve con ellos"…pero yo no estaba realmente seguro…lo que mi abuelo no sabía era que en las mañanas me atacaban varios pandilleros del alrededor…por eso siempre me iba solo…y no tenía amigos…era peligroso estar a mi alrededor…sin mencionar que daba miedo mi mirada (según decían)…pero ellos no parecían tenerme miedo ni preocuparse por la apariencia que tenia esta mañana (ojo morado, algunos rasguños y gasas en mi mejilla)…así que para no desanimar a mi abuelo dije—les mostrare donde está la escuela…pero eso es todo…Mantengan su distancia…así que solo síganme—pude sentir como mi mirada se volvía a su estado frio y sin vida que siempre tenía…y mas lo comprobé al ver las reacciones de ambos al encogerse de hombros y perder las sonrisas en sus rostros…pero eso era lo mejor…no quería que los hiriesen por mi culpa…cosa que ya había pasado antes por intentar tener "amigos"…

-vaya que amargado…eres muy joven para ser tan agrio…lo sabes no?—dijo el güero con un tono burlón.

-haz lo que quieras…sígueme si quieres…yo me retiro—dije empezando a caminar sin esperarlos…pero pude sentir que igual me seguían a una distancia que podría considerar… ¿segura?...algo me decía que el camino a la escuela seria…algo…incomodo.

**Bueno hasta aquí…jjeje felicidades se leyeron unas 10 hojas jajaja…creo haberme ganado comentarios vdd?...nunca había escrito tanto antes jejeje…les hiso llorar la historia?...espero que si…y que me digan que les pareció y si lloraron o rieron :p…y que les pareció la idea de escuchar música y leer?…espero no hayan batallado para entender la historia jejeje…**

**AVANCES: Ya tengo otros capítulos…hasta el 3 para más exactitud (con tantas hojas como este jejeje, espero no les moleste), en el siguiente aparece uno de los malos, una pelea y alguien sale herido :p …y más cosas…seguiré torturando a Yami de todas las maneras que seme ocurran (haber si no se desanima a aparecer en esta historia jeje)…tengo ataques sádicos últimamente jejeje…quiero subir cada lunes…pero depende de ustedes…dejen por lo menos 2…ya no pido 3!...solo dos comentarios por capitulo…sino lo dejare hasta aquí…lo siento T-T….pero tanto esfuerzo para nada?...no les cuesta nada escribir algo :p.**

**NOTA: jajaj otra cosa…aparecerá Yugi también…pero eso es un secreto…créanme no se lo imaginan jaja…pero aun falta para eso…**

**Jejeje he regresado con otra historia…sé que tengo una pendiente (Adóptame)…pero ya la tenía por terminar el capitulo que seguía y se me borro el capitulo (estaba en una memoria que se viruleo…malditas maquinas de la escuela!)…y por cosas complicadas (salud, escuela, etc.) no había podido hacer nada al respecto…pero seguiré subiendo, ya lo he vuelto a retomar…para los que no han leído la otra historia espero que la lean :D.**

**Nos vemos el lunes sin falta…si dejan comentarios…claro…bye que tengan buena semana :D.(Exagere con los comentarios jajaja…pura publicidad jajaja) :p.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (POR FAVOR LÉANLAS!):**

**Bueno antes que nada…aclaraciones y recomendaciones IMPORTANTÍSIMAS:**

**1-hay una parte (no diré cual es por no arruinar el suspenso) que esta…digámoslos un poco "rara"…se los pido no dejen de leer, más abajo viene una aclaración en notas de autora en el texto…así que por FAVOR NO DEJEN DE LEER…en esta historia (al menos trato de que sea así) todas las cosas tienen un porque, las cuales si no se explican en este momento…lo harán más adelante :D…**

**2-canciones para escuchar…bueno esto es si ustedes gustan :D**

**-be somebody de thousand foot krutch en el inicio, lo sé es la misma que la anterior, pero esta es la que más le queda en el inicio del capítulo y después de la pelea :p.**

**-this is gonna hurt de durante la pelea (ya sabrán cuando) :p**

**-angel with a shotgun de The cab, en la parte en que sale la doctora de la escena (por decirlo así…mantener el suspenso es mi idea ajaa), aun que no estoy muy segura de lo que dice la letra...pero le queda y es la canción que "inspiro" esa parte :p**

**3-abajo mencionare avances del siguiente capítulo y responderé a los mensajes que me dejaron :D**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda…más de 2 comentarios merece continuación…así que al capítulo…los veo al final!, que disfruten :D**

**Capitulo 2**

Como predije el camino a la escuela era…incomodo…el muchacho rubio no dejaba de quejarse de mí con su hermana en voz alta (ya había comprobado que eran hermanos por cómo se refería la mujer a él)…solo lo ignoraba, lo que causaba que lanzara gruñidos de fastidio, como si de un perro se tratara. Mientras caminábamos volteaba en vez en cuando hacia atrás para comprobar su distancia…cuando los veía muy cerca de mí, apresuraba el paso para volver a una distancia que les permitiría escapar cuando salieran los pandilleros.

-oyes tu limón!—me grito el güero enojado por haber acelerado el paso nuevamente…pero…aun mas importante…me había llamado limón?...vi que su hermana había intentado ahogar una pequeña risa…pero aun así no paso desapercibida por mi…lo cual me enfureció mas.

-y se supone que eso es un insulto o un apodo original?...creo que no tienes imaginación!... – deje de caminar y voltee a donde estaban ellos dos, estaba furioso por el tono que había usado conmigo y el intento de sobrenombre—además a que viene eso?—tome una postura "un tanto" desafiante con mis manos dentro de las bolsas del saco del uniforme.

\- es para que dejes de comportarte como si tuviéramos algo contagioso cada vez que nos acercamos—se acerco mas a mi, casi quedando nuestras frentes juntas y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos con el seño fruncido—y sobre lo de limón…pss fíjate que te queda bastante bien…POR AMARGADO!—me dijo con una cara de irritado, tomando la distancia con la que usualmente platican dos personas, pero con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza…su hermana esta vez no pudo aguantar la risa…por lo que se hecho a reír abiertamente…sentía que la vena de mi frente iba a estallar del coraje…si no fuera porque no busco tener enemigos a unos pasos de mi casa, ya le hubiera dado una buena paliza…

Aun que no me crean…tengo un alto rango en la academia de carate de mi escuela…debido a que después del incidente con mi padre y de que el rumor de que yo lo había matado se esparció…los demás niños me empezaron a molestar y pegarme…por lo que mi abuelo me inscribió en una academia de carate para poder defenderme, cosa que me sirvió mucho en todos estos años…pero también me había causado otros problemas…pero por ahora en la escuela yo era el más fuerte gracias a eso.

-tengo mis razones para no quererlos junto a mi—hable con una voz entre cortada y algo ronca, desvié la mirada de la suya hacia el suelo…una costumbre que no podía evitar cada vez que mentía o decía algo desagradable a los demás cuando realmente no lo quería hacer—y si ese es mi apodo entonces el tuyo seria…es mas mira te daré a escoger: pelos de elote…o cabeza de aire!—dije volteándole a ver nuevamente frustrado y señalándolo con mi dedo índice…pero me relaje al ver que la hermana del rubio se rio mas de los apodos que le dije a su hermano que los que él me dijo…me sentí mejor al verle regresado el insulto…y debo admitir que a pesar de todo, esta pelea infantil era divertida, el molestar al rubio era gracioso…de alguna manera extraña era agradable pelear con el…hacia mucho que no me divertía con otras personas a parte de mi abuelo…

-tu pequeño enano!—dijo acercándose y con un alemán de amenaza de golpe…por instinto me puse en guardia…pero no por su reacción…era más que evidente que el solo llegaría hasta la amenaza, no percibí peligro ni ningún indicio en su mirada que me indicara que realmente estaba furioso…lo que realmente provoco que me pusiera alerta era la voz de Rafael…el líder de la pandilla de la escuela con el cual tenía siempre riñas por cuestiones de saber quién era más fuerte y por poder dominar esta zona de la ciudad, la cual él quería para causar vandalismo y robarle dinero a las personas y estudiantes…pero yo era el que frustraba siempre sus planes…pero a cambio me hacia la vida más difícil en la escuela…debo admitir…que de maneras ingeniosas, por medio de bromas o metiéndome en líos con los maestros por cosas que no había hecho.

En la escuela sus agresiones no llegaban a mas de eso, debido a que los maestros lo impedían y por mera conveniencia de parte de él, ya que nuestra escuela Domino era una de las más prestigiosas del país, y el ser expulsado de ella no era nada bueno para un futuro…pero una vez se encontraba con él en la calle la historia era otra cosa…el realmente era muy peligroso. Yo también hacia lo posible por evitar conflictos y riñas con él en la escuela, ya que solo estudiaba por una beca en la escuela (mi madre no me daba nada de dinero, ni para la colegiatura y de milagro me dejaba comer de lo que había en la casa), por lo que tenía que mantener buenas notas y buen comportamiento, al menos dentro de esta o no podría continuar estudiando.

-llévate a tu hermana y aléjense de mí!—logre decirles, a lo que el rubio pronto se puso en guardia y coloco a su hermana detrás suyo, buscaba con su mirada la razón de mi cambio brusco de comportamiento—aléjense pronto o se verán involucrados en esto!—dije desesperado…no entendía por qué me preocupaba por ellos…además los acababa de conocer…y estoy seguro que en cuanto ellos se enterasen de mi reputación y mi pasado…no tardarían en hacerme a un lado y despreciarme como todos los demás y no dudarían en llamarme: bicho raro.

-siempre tan puntual como un reloj… no es verdad Yami?—dijo Rafael acercándose lentamente desde atrás de mi y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, junto con su grupo de abusivos (creo que sumaban unos 11…contándolo a él). No estaba seguro si pasaban a estas horas siempre para encontrarse y pelear con migo, o por pura coincidencia.

-y tu pareces nunca aprender la lección…aunque traigas a un ejército no podrás con migo!—me di la vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada, si bien podía dejar que el hiciera lo que quisiera e irme sin causar problemas, prefería quedarme y pelear…no porque yo buscara probar mi fuerza, más bien era para proteger a mi abuelo, si los dejaba hacer lo que quisieran, un día lo podrían lastimar, ya que él suele pasear por esta zona, sin mencionar que ya sabían quién era mi abuelo…además es una manera personal de redención y de limpiar mi culpa…no dejaría que nuevos y futuros ladrones surgieran…no quería que nadie más pasara por lo mismo…o me volvieran a hacer algo similar nuevamente…ya no soportaría una tragedia de ese tamaño nuevamente…estos últimos días sentía que estaba llegando al máximo de mi fuerza mental.

-maldito bobalicón!—grito Rafael **(Nota autora: para que lo ubiquen, Rafael es el personaje con el que pelea Yami en la saga de Oricalcos y se roba el alma de Yugi…lo odie cuando hiso eso!...)** con rabia en su voz…Rafael era un joven mayor a mi por unos 2 años, va en la misma escuela que yo. Era alto (demasiado alto…casi un 1 metro 90), delgado y …debo admitir…bastante musculoso, al punto de causar algo de miedo al enfrentarse a él…tiene el pelo corto y rubio con un leve peinado en puntas, con ojos azules que siempre parecían tener rabia en ellos…pero aun a pesar de ser tan solo 2 años mayor a mi…se veía como un hombre entre 20 y 21 años—ahora veras!—con esto último Rafael indico con una señal de su mano a sus compañeros el rodearme. Rápidamente me quite la chaqueta de mi uniforme y mi mochila, aventándolas lejos para que no me estorbaran.

-con que esta es la razón por la que no nos querías cerca?...—me susurro mi vecino mientras se paraba junto a mí y volteaba a ver a Rafael—que valiente de tu parte el pelear contra un solo mocoso…no señor?—grito mi vecino dirigiéndose a Rafael con un rostro serio y con sus manos en sus bolsas del pantalón…valla momento para decirme mocoso!...después nos arreglaríamos…y además…qué diablos estaba pensando?...acababa de llegar y ya estaba metiéndose en líos y por alguien como yo!…sin mencionar que estaba su hermana presente y corría peligro.

-a quien le dices señor, imbécil!...soy casi de tu edad!...además, quien diantres eres tú?—Rafael lo miro de arriba abajo, y con una sonrisa en su rostro volvió a hablar…—bueno…creo que no importa realmente quien eres…el asunto no es contigo…vete de una vez y no saldrás lastimado…y lo mismo para la mujer detrás de ti!—dijo con una risa y aires de superioridad. Al parecer tenía pensado también lastimar a la hermana de mi vecino si no se retiraba.

-uff!...ciertamente están en lo correcto cuando dicen que cuando haces muchos corajes envejeces mas rápido!—mi vecino tenía una cara de sorprendido que parecía que se le saldrían los ojos de su lugar…no pude evitar cubrirme el rostro con una de mis manos por lo dicho y hecho por mi vecino…pero qué diablos pensaba este rubio?...estaba cavando su propia tumba!...ahora tendría que cuidarlo no solo a él…si no a su hermana…en serio…el día no parecía mejorar…un intento de asesinato desde muy temprano…y ahora esto…un rubio entrometido…

\- basta!...que estás haciendo?!—me le acerque y le hable despacio—debes irte o estarás en problemas…piensa en tu hermana!—estaba sudando frio al ver la actitud tan despreocupada de él…no sabía que le había dado donde más le dolía a Rafael…a pesar de ser un pandillero…era bastante vanidoso…incluso yo evitaba golpearlo en el rostro o hablar sobre su apariencia porque eso lo enfurecía y lo hacía más violento.

Si se trataba solo de mí, no me importaría enfrentarme a tantos…si bien salía lastimado en una contienda de más de 11 personas contra mi solo, seguro los derrotaría a todos, pero el tener a alguien cerca y que debo proteger…como es el caso de ellos por querer ayudarme sin conocerme…hacia que la presión en esta pelea para mí se intensificara…tenía miedo de no poder protegerlos y salieran heridos por mi culpa y debilidad. Apreté mis puños y los pegue a mis costados con la intención de esconder el temblor que empezaba a tener…no quería que Rafael se diera cuenta que estaba poniéndome nervioso...podría usarlo contra mí, pero por suerte, la ira de Rafael ante el comentario del rubio causo que me pasara por alto…aunque no creo que sea del todo suerte…esto se empezaba a tornar peligroso…

-ahora no me importa si tienes algo que ver o no con Yami…pero de esta no te escapas!—Rafael tenía el rostro rojo del coraje y los ojos tan abiertos que parecían a punto de estallar—sobre ellos chicos!— al fin se lanzaron sobre nosotros después del grito de Rafael.

-no te preocupes viejo…tu ocúpate de esos 6 y yo de los otros 5!...y por cierto me llamo Joey…después nos presentamos bien!— levanto su dedo pulgar mientras me sonreía. Eso fue lo último que dijo mi vecino antes de empezar a esquivar golpes por parte de los secuaces de Rafael…en serio…que clase de ayuda era él?…empeorando las cosas con sus comentarios infantiles… y actuando tan despreocupadamente…en vez de ayudar, complicaba todo...

Sorprendentemente Joey resulto ser un excelente luchador, a pesar de su compleción delgada era bastante fuerte y ágil…termino derrotando a los 5 contrincantes en menos de 10 minutos…casi al mismo tiempo que yo, resulto fácil el derrotar a los brabucones entre los dos y así proteger a su hermana, a la cual no se le pudieron ni acercar… ahora solo faltaba Rafael para acabar esta pelea absurda…

-con que el rubio sabe pelear…vamos aprobar tus habilidades!—dijo Rafael sacando un cuchillo con cuidado para que Joey no lo viera, pero yo si lo vi...

-cuando quieras preciosa!—dijo Joey provocándolo aun más…lo que causo que se lanzara inmediatamente sobre él…pero el idiota este no se había percatado aun del arma que Rafael usaría contra él!...

-APÁRTATE JOEY!—logre quitar a Joey con un empujón justo a tiempo antes de que Rafael terminara su ataque.

-no puede ser!...YAMI!—escuche la voz de Joey gritando…había logrado salvarlo a él de un golpe directo a su abdomen…uno que de seguro seria mortal…pero a cambio había sido herido yo…no logre esquivarlo por completo, por lo que me dio en mi brazo derecho…me había hecho una herida considerablemente profunda a lo largo de mi brazo- estas bien viejo?—dijo agachándose a hacia mí y extendiendo una mano…ya que me encontraba hincado por el dolor.

-NO TE ACERQUES JOEY!—grite exasperado antes de que me tocara, logrando que retrocediera…si se aproximaba mas Rafael aprovecharía eso como distracción y volvería a atacar, tomándonos desprevenidos. Me voltee hacia Rafael para comprobar su posición, aun estaba parado frente a mí a unos cuantos pasos y riendo satisfecho mientras veía su cuchillo cubierto con mi sangre. Lo mire desde el suelo, pero aun con mirada retadora, tenía que distraer su atención de Joey, ya que no estaba seguro si este sabia pelear contra personas armadas, además de que este rubio parecía ser algo (bastante) distraído, y al tener yo tiempo enfrentándome a él, estaba al tanto de que tácticas usaba, por lo que aun a pesar de estar herido…sabía que era "menos" peligroso para mi enfrentarme contra Rafael—escucha Rafael…el problema es conmigo!—sabía que estaba entrando en la boca del lobo…pero que mas podía hacer?...si ellos salían heridos por mi culpa…no me lo perdonaría.

-jajaja…estas equivocado pequeño…el problema ahora es de los dos…pero me da igual si peleas solo…o ambos contra mi…y debo admitir que tu rostro con esa expresión de dolor…—dijo acercándose lentamente hacia mi… yo aun seguía hincado en el suelo y tenía con mi mano izquierda presionando la herida en mi otro brazo para intentar parar el sangrado—te sienta bien…a pesar de tu mirada asesina…eres lindo!—termino de decir. Se inclino y tomo mi mentón, acerco su rostro al mío obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos…no pude evitar abrir mis ojos en impresión…que rayos le pasaba a este el día de hoy?...nunca se había acercado tanto a mí y menos tocado...por el dolor no pude reaccionar…además estaba aturdido por el mismo…por lo que no lograría esquivar un ataque tan cercano, y el hacer un movimiento en esta situación era peligroso ya que aun sostenía su cuchillo…así que deje que se acercara. Ya había pasado por este tipo de insinuaciones…al parecer llegaba a atraer en vez en cuando a los hombres…y uno de ellos era Rafael…y ciertamente no era la primera vez que lo hacía…poco a poco ha empezado con este comportamiento, pero hasta ahora solo habían sido cosas pequeñas, no como en esta ocasión, que ha llegado a causarme algo de temor. Siguió mirándome unos segundo más, hasta que se lamio los labios con una sonrisa distorsionada—vamos levántate…ahora que vi tu rostro así…solo quiero luchar contra ti!—dijo acariciando suavemente mi mejilla "sana" para al fin soltarme y retroceder.

En el último instante en que Rafael dejo de tocarme, pude sentir una corriente que corrió de la punta de su dedo hacia mi…dejándome ver una visión que me causo escalofríos y unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo…pero en pocos segundos desapareció…y fue ahí que volví a recuperar mi postura y mi coraje se incremento.

-no vuelvas a tocarme!—me levanté lentamente…estaba realmente furioso…no me gustaba que me tocaran…y mucho menos el—escucha Joey…NI SE TE OCURRA ENTROMETERTE!—voltee hacia el…el solo palideció, asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada…no estaba seguro si era por la "escena" que acababa de ver…o por la expresión de mi rostro…por casualidad logre mirarme en el reflejo de un vidrio de una tienda…tenía cara de asesino…aun más de lo que solía tener y hasta parecía que mis colmillos se habían alargado un poco al mostrarlos en un gesto de rabia…este día me habían sacado de mis casillas y no lo podía soportar más!…

-vamos a ver qué tan capas eres!—dijo Rafael, lanzándose sobre mí con su cuchillo en la mano apuntándome al abdomen, al igual como lo había hecho con Joey…pero logre esquivarlo interponiendo una mano para desviarlo al tiempo que me movía hacia un costado de él, lo que me permitió acertarle una patada en su rodilla—maldito mocoso!...ahora sí!—giro rápidamente a un lado de él y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba…pero Rafael paro su ataque de su puño cerrado (sin el cuchillo) que iba dirigido a mi rostro, debido a que se escucho la patrulla cerca—maldición te escapaste por hoy…vámonos chicos…es la policía!—dicho eso empezó a caminar lejos de nuestra vista, pero antes de desaparecer completamente, grito:—no olvidare esto Yami!—señalo su pierna que había golpeado…y ahora andaba cojeando…y siguió su camino. Me tire de rodillas mientras me abrazaba con ambos brazos...estaba temblando del coraje…y de miedo?...no estaba seguro si era eso, pero unos escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo y no los podía parar.

Ciertamente no me encontraba bien…sentía mi sangre hervir y no dejaba de temblar…no porque me haya hecho una gran herida en mi brazo…la cual por cierto no dejaba de sangrar…lo que lo causo fue el hecho de haberme tocado con sus sucias manos y con pensamientos obscenos hacia mi…que como lo sé?... desde que vi a mi padre morir…obtuve la habilidad de percibir pensamientos…pero no era a voluntad…sucedían cuando menos lo pensaba, en ocasiones cuando estaba alterado o hasta cuando estaba tranquilo…en esta ocasión los percibí cuando me toco…ciertamente me tenía que cuidar de Rafael.**(Nota de autor: los pensamientos de Rafael están censurados por cuestiones de publico sensible…además los dejo en suspenso jaja…no se preocupen…no hay tendencias raras de parte del personaje principal …Yami…y ni de Joey… solo es otra manera de torturar al pobre de Yami…no es una historia yaoi ni nada de eso…ya verán mas delante de qué va esto ….jeje :D)**

Anteriormente ya había sido víctima de acoso…tanto de parte de hombres y mujeres…hasta ahora he salido ileso de todos ellos, pero con Rafael experimente el mismo miedo y horror como cuando en una ocasión mi madre intento sobrepasarse conmigo cuando estaba ebria, con la escusa de que era igual a mi padre y por todo lo que había pasado debía satisfacerla en lo que quisiera… pero logre huir de casa y me fui con mi abuelo en esa ocasión…esa acción me dolió en el alma más que todas las veces que me ha torturado. Había tratado de olvidar esa experiencia y esa sensación que experimente esa noche…y justo cuando creí que la había olvidado, llega Rafael con intenciones…incluso más oscuras que las de mi madre esa noche…estoy casi seguro que si vuelve a tocarme…incluso si llego a verlo…podría paralizarme del miedo.

Esas visiones que tengo desde los 6 años son tan reales que parece que realmente las estoy viviendo en ese momento, hasta en ciertas veces puedo llegar a sentir lo que están pensando y sintiendo las personas que las tienen…sus pensamientos, e incluso en ocasiones recuerdos, me envuelven hasta el punto de perder conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, envolviéndome en su mundo imaginario y perdiendo conciencia de la realidad…en esta ocasión vi a una mente maligna…donde su principal y preferida víctima para torturar era…yo…ciertamente es un lugar al que no quiero volver…

-AAA!—pegue un grito de rabia a la vez que golpeaba el suelo…provocando que mi puño derecho empezara a sangrar por el golpe…tenía que hacerlo para calmar mi cuerpo y así dejar de temblar…tenía que olvidar esas imágenes y sensaciones que me paralizaban y lo único que se me ocurrió fue golpear el suelo. No tarde más que unos segundo más para recobrar la compostura…sentí en ese momento el dolor de mi cuerpo y el nuevo golpe en mi mano que la adrenalina y el miedo me impedían sentir…y ahora que caía en la cuenta…esto estaba genial!...ahora no solo me había herido Rafael…sino yo mismo…realmente me sentía como un idiota…y ahí estaba nuevamente…mi coraje había regresado de quien sabe donde…

-Yami estas bien?—escuche la voz suave pero temblorosa de la hermana de Joey detrás de mi…voltee a verla…pero ella solo se alejo de mi—lo siento…—dijo con una voz apenas audible…me percate por su reacción y su apariencia pálida que mi rostro debía parecerse al de un demonio…y mis ojos rojos no ayudaban en nada…por lo que me cubrí el rostro con mi mano izquierda, me levante y tome mi chaqueta que me había quitado antes de la pelea y me cubrí con ella la cabeza y el rostro.

-viejo tenemos que curarte…—dijo Joey con una voz temblorosa, y cuando intento tocarme le retire la mano de un golpe...no quería que me volvieran a tocar…estaba asqueado por lo que había visto y sentido…

-no importa, estaré bien…lo importante es que estas entero—mi voz era ronca y áspera…incluso a mi me daba miedo…justo lo que me faltaba…me tendrían más miedo a mí que a ese matón y pervertido de Rafael—vamos, la escuela está por aquí derecho…además si no nos apresuramos la policía nos encontrara…creo que aun llegamos a tiempo a la escuela—pude notar que mi voz se suavizaba mientras respiraba hondo y despacio.

-pero tu herida…—insistió el rubio.

-iré a la enfermería de la escuela…ellos ya me conocen…no habrá problema—le dije sin voltear a verlos…estaba casi seguro que aun tenía la cara de asesino…tome mi brazo derecho para tratar de disminuir un poco la hemorragia, mientras caminaba con mi saco colgado de mi cabeza el cual cubría algo mi rostro.

Así caminamos en silencio hasta la escuela, ellos permanecían a unos pasos lejos de mí, no me sorprendía, después de todo era más que entendible si me tenían miedo, no solo por mi rostro, sino por el tipo de gente que buscaba meterse conmigo, como lo era Rafael…llegamos tarde unos 15 minutos, ninguno de nosotros volvimos a conversar, pero me percataba que se alteraban algo al verme tambalear en vez en cuando mientras iba caminando.

Una vez en la escuela les indique donde se encontraba la dirección para que fueran por sus nuevos horarios…mientras yo a la enfermería, al principio se negaban irse y dejarme solo, pero no les di más opción que irse, no sería bueno si se quedaban junto a mí, podrían ganarse el desprecio de los demás en la escuela.

Camine por los pasillos con mi camisa y pantalón cubiertos de sangre, pude notar la mirada de temor y desprecio de los alumnos de la escuela que se cernían sobre mí, cuando pasaba al lado de ellos se hacían a un lado y murmuraban entre ellos cosas como: "mira ahí va el asesino de la escuela, como es posible que aun lo dejen asistir aquí?" o también: "que miedo!, no quiero que seme acerque!", "qué bueno que cubrió su rostro aterrador, de seguro ha de estar cabreado y ha de parecer diablo!", "se está desangrando!, qué bueno!, quien habrá sido el valiente para hacer eso?, seguirá vivo?. Todos estos comentarios causaron que riera…al parecer no les importaba ver que me estaba desangrando y que ocupaba ayuda…al parecer para ellos el que estuviera muerto sería lo mejor…vaya!...alguien más que me quería muerto...para variar…

Una vez en la puerta de la enfermería toque, tuve que sostenerme de la pared debido a que me comenzaba a marear—adelante, puede pasar!—dijo la doctora, abrí la puerta y pase—que ocupa jo...ven?—tartamudeo y abrió sus ojos tan grandes como se lo permitían, se levanto corriendo de su cilla giratoria en la cual estaba sentada y me atrapo antes de que callera y me diera de bruces en el suelo, no había resistido mas.

-Yami despierta!...puedes oírme?—escuchaba la voz de una mujer, y pude percibir que tenía algo cerca de mi nariz y que olía alcohol—que bueno, me metiste un susto, ven y siéntate, te revisare antes de que empeores—me ayudo a incorporarme y me acerco a una silla—ten sigue oliendo este algodón con alcohol, así no te desmayaras nuevamente.

-estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente?—pregunte, mientras sentía que la habitación seguía dando vueltas…mire al suelo para tratar de disminuir la sensación de mareo, note que ya había dejado un pequeño charco de sangre…estaba empezando a creer que moriría un día de estos desangrado, la noche anterior mi madre también casi había conseguido casi desangrarme por los golpes a mi rostro...eso sin contar las veces anteriores…tenia suerte de no padecer anemia por la constante pérdida de sangre que estaba teniendo estos últimos días.

-solo fueron un par de minutos—se acerco a mí y me tomo del mentón para hacer que la viera y dejara de ver el suelo— tienes muchos golpes nuevos en el rostro y estas demasiado pálido, hasta te vez algo delgado y con ojeras—abrí mis ojos por preocupación…maldición!...se había dado cuenta de los nuevos golpes…aunque que podía esperar de alguien que me atiende continuamente?. Quite su mano de mi rostro, pero ella solo suspiro y siguió mirándome—dime, estas mareado?, cuando te hiciste esta herida?—voltee mi rostro para dejar de verla, no quería responder a las preguntas—otra vez haciéndote el difícil conmigo, anda es necesario, necesito saber desde cuando estas sangrando así, puede ser peligroso, y estoy casi segura que has de estar tan atarantado que no has de poder caminar.

-está bien—dije resignado, suspire—fue hace aproximadamente 15 minutos…o tal vez 20 por lo que tarde en llegar hasta aquí…—voltea a verla, tenía sus labios rojos algo torcidos, como si no estuviera convencida—que?...que mas quieres escuchar May?.

-que confiancitas las tuyas!...al llamarme por mi nombre y no decirme doctora!—dijo frunciendo el seño. May era una joven mujer de unos 25 años, cabello largo y rubio hasta la cintura, ojos rojos como los míos…y debo admitir…muy atractiva—bien…solo quiero escuchar la verdad, nada mas…y dime algo…esos moretes son de la misma pelea de hoy?, ¿con quién te peleaste?

-no diré mas…date de santa que respondí a tu pregunta…

\- con que esas tenemos Yami?...está bien!—dijo tomando mi brazo herido de una manera brusca provocando quejidos de dolor por mi parte…al parecer lo había hecho a propósito.

-haaayy!...pero que haces?...eso duele!—me retorcí en la cilla por el dolor—espera que haces?!...no espera!...eso duele aaaa!—pegue un grito al sentir alcohol en mi herida que uso May para desinfectarla…maldita bruja estaba disfrutando esto de seguro!...

-no que eres un hombre?...además esto se tenía que hacer…tenía que desinfectar tu herida y así cortar la hemorragia…jeje!—dijo con una risa traviesa, pero dejo de reír y su expresión se volvió de preocupación.

-qué pasa?—abrí los ojos, los cuales los había cerrado por el dolor.

-es que no deja de sangrar, con esto debió de haber parado—dijo mientras miraba mi herida que seguía sangrando como si nada—parece que llego a tocar una vena…pero tranquilo, a pesar de todo no fue una importante—se levanto y se dirigió rápido al botiquín, trajo consigo mas gasas y un liquido lila para tratar heridas.

-oyes…—dije para llamar su atención—esa medicina no es para los animales?—dije con una expresión de preocupación al reconocer esa medicina…era yodo liquido que usaban para tratar a los animales heridos.

-tranquilo, entre tú y los animales no hay mucha diferencia—sonrió burlonamente.

-esa me la pagas!—nuevamente la vena en mi frente comenzaba a brincar por el coraje.

-jaja tranquilo, no es solo para animales, es también usado para las personas, y en casos como este es necesario usarlo, ahora si prepárate que esto ardera—una vez que me advirtió me coloco un poco de ese liquido lila, ahogue un quejido de dolor apretando los respaldos de los brazos de la silla—listo ya esta…vez ya paro de sangrar… ahora vienen las gasas, al parecer no requerirás costuras porque con lo que te hiciste esto era delgado y no causo mucho daño y puede sanar normalmente—mire mi herida y efectivamente había dejado de sangrar en cuanto me coloco la medicina, envolvió la venda en mi brazo algo apretada para asegurarse que ya no volviera a sangrar. **(NOTA de autora: si bien lo que dije es verdad sobre la medicina (aun que tengo dudas sobre si es yodo o no jejeje) eso de que se usa en animales y personas…no siga lo que May hiso con Yami jajaja, y menos el usar alcohol para las heridas…realmente no se mucho de primeros auxilios jejeje…eso si nomas lo dije por lo poco que conozco de medicina…jajaja después no me culpen…es solo para darle sentido a la historia y torturar a Yami jajaja…me iré preparando para las demandas medicas jajaa :p)**

-gracias May—dije levantándome de la silla, pero mal estuve de pie, todo volvió a dar vueltas, provocando que me desplomara, pero May volvió a sujetarme y me llevo hasta la cama que tenían en la enfermería, pero me negaba a acostarme, tenía que ir a clases, y ya habían pasado 40 minutos, si bien ya no alcanzaba la primera clase, si la segunda.

-a donde crees que vas?—dijo ejerciendo poca fuerza sobre mis hombros, pero la necesaria para impedir que me levantara por lo débil que me sentía.

-a clases, no puedo faltar—sentía mis ojos pesados, por lo que los tenía algo cerrados.

-si claro—dio una vuelta y se dirigió a un refrigerador donde habían algunas medicinas, algunas bebidas y su comida que a veces guardaba ahí—no puedes ni levantarte, pero ten…toma esto—me extendió un termo, lo abrió y pude ver un liquido rojo que parecía sangre.

-pero que es eso?...sabes que a pesar de mi apariencia y reputación no soy un vampiro!...no es gracioso!—dije algo ofendido y en broma…en ocasiones se referían a mí como vampiro por mi apariencia extraña y mi tez blanca…bueno pálida… y por que constantemente estaba cubierto de sangre por alguna pelea…aunque no tenía mucho sentido, ya que era mía por lo general…seguía viendo el termo sin tomarlo, ciertamente no sabía qué era eso…y más me intrigaba que oliera a tierra y algo metálico…

-ándale chistosito, déjate de cosas y bébelo—tome el termo, pero no lo bebí, solo la mire esperando una respuesta sobre que era, suspiro y dijo—es que acaso no conoces el betabel?...bueno en fin, es jugo de betabel con zanahoria, lo he traído para ti ya que te he visto muy pálido estos días…bueno más de lo normal...—rio por lo bajo y se rasco la cabeza, la mire algo molesto **(Nota autora: oesase que esta carita -_-…jajaja)**—y esta verdura es muy buena para la sangre, y como has estado perdiendo sangre estos últimos días, te vendrá bien.

-gracias—mire con miedo la bebida, sabía que me dolería de los mil demonios la boca, pero aun así respire hondo y comencé a beber sin quejarme, ya que no quería causar más sospechas y tener que dar explicaciones sobre mi condición, si bien no era lo más sabroso me lo termine todo. Coloque el termo en una mesita cerca de la cama, May volteo a verme.

-ni se te ocurra levantarte, no puedo dejarte ir a clases, pero como también se que estarás necio hasta que te deje ir, que te parece si te dejo ir…mmm déjame ver—puso su mano sobre su mentón mientras pensaba—para la tercera hora te puedes ir, así podrás recuperarte y recobrar fuerzas, aunque te advierto que aun estarás atarantado y cansado para entonces…así que aprovecha tu tiempo y descansa.

-de acuerdo—solo asentí, si me ponía a pelear con ella sería peor, me recosté en la cama y me acomode, como dijo ella me sentía débil y con sueño.

-Yami, saldré un momento—se dirigió a la salida, voltee a verla—iré a dejar tu justificante y a unos pendientes, descansa, no tardare—salió y cerró la puerta. Cerré mis ojos y casi inmediatamente me quede dormido.

No sé cuánto tiempo había estado dormido, pero me desperté al sentir una mano sobre uno de mis brazos y rostro…rayos!...me había quedado tan profundamente dormido que no me percate de que alguien había entrado…sabía que no debía dormirme, ya había sido atacado en la enfermería por los matones de Rafael y otros alumnos con los que tenia conflictos mientras estaba recuperándome y me dormía. Abrí mis ojos y me incorpore rápidamente y con un solo movimiento, ignorando el dolor en mi brazo y la debilidad que sentía, con todas mis fuerzas (las que me quedaban) tome las muñecas de mi atacante y las aleje de mí sin soltarlo.

-Yami…lo…lo siento—me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba, era la hermana de Joey quien estaba pálida y con los ojos algo húmedos, como si quisiera llorar, de seguro la había asustado—solo quería ver cómo te encontrabas, estábamos muy preocupados!—dijo con una voz temblorosa…ciertamente la había asustado con mi repentina reacción. Solté sus manos, pero aun sin dejar de observarla. Estaba extrañado al ver que alguien se interesase por mí.

-discul…pame…—no pude decir más, me ladee a un lado de la cama al tener un fuerte mareo, casi me caía de la cama, pero la joven me ayudo a sostenerme y a recostarme.

-ya estas mejor?—me pregunto una vez que me había vuelto a recostar.

-si ya estoy bien, gracias…perdón por lo de hace rato—estaba mirando el techo, estaba apenado por haberla asustado, y sin mencionar que si no me hubiera detenido a ver de quien se trataba la hubiera lastimado.

-está bien, te asuste, y es normal que estés alerta después de lo de esta mañana—la vi de reojo, estaba algo confundido…mmm…haber me había perdido en esta plática…quien asusto a quien?... pude ver que me sonrió …y ahora que lo pensaba…como sabían mi nombre?...no recordaba habérselo dicho…

-oyes te molestaría…decirme como sabes mi nombre?...que horas son?…y que paso con tu hermano?...no han tenido problemas nuevamente?—dije esto lo más rápido y fríamente posible para disimular indiferencia…aunque verdaderamente estaba preocupado…

-jajaja…con gusto, sabemos tu nombre por el sujeto de esta mañana…y acaba de terminar la primera hora—miro su teléfono celular—y faltan unos 10 minutos para la siguiente, mi hermano está terminando de ver unos papeleos de traslado y buscando nuestros lockers, y hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas, y no hemos vuelto a ver a los hombres de la mañana— volteo a verme sonriendo, había hecho con su mano como si hubiera contado las respuestas a mis preguntas mientras me respondía, sentí una gota de sudor en mi rostro al escucharla, solo atine a decir una corta y apenas audible fila de: aaaa…realmente no tenia por que responderme tan detalladamente. Y había olvidado que el bastardo de Rafael me había llamado por mi nombre frente a ellos. De pronto la joven acerco una mano hacia mi frente, pero se detuvo antes de tocarme cuando la voltee a ver…creo que la había asustado (nuevamente…eso creo…) por mi rostro serio—disculpa, puedo?...es que hace rato parecías tener fiebre, solo quiero ver si estás bien—dijo preocupada y evitando mi mirada.

-preferiría que no—dije dándole la espalda aun acostado, tanta atención me ponía de nervios, además mientras menos me trataran, mejor estarían.

-aa!...que desconsiderado, ni porque estoy preocupada por ti!—su tono de voz era de hacer un pequeño berrinche.

-no te preocupes!...además no tienes por qué estar al tanto de mi, apenas te conozco!—dije intentado que mi voz sonara algo molesta y despreocupada. Pero ella me tomo de uno de mis hombros y de un solo jalón me dio la vuelta, poniéndome boca arriba nuevamente…al parecer era fuerte o era yo el que estaba débil en esta ocasión…me tomo de mis muñecas y coloco mis brazo a mis costados, no pude evitar el asustarme a tal agresión…y aun mas al ver que acercaba su rostro al mío…no otra vez no!…esta vez si me hacían algo no me podría defender…cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor. Pero me sorprendí al sentir su frente sobre la mía, abrí mis ojos y la observe, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados…se mantuvo quieta con su frente pegada a la mía, no se movió…a los pocos minutos al fin se separo y soltándome al fin.

-si!...como lo sospeche… tienes algo de fiebre—me quede congelado en la cama…voltee a verla al percatarme que se dirigía hacia el stand donde May tenía las medicinas y gasas—haber donde esta?…así aquí están!—pude ver que tomaba unas vendas y las mojaba con agua fría de un lavamanos que estaba en la enfermería—May me había dicho que eras testarudo y no harías caso…por cierto me llamo Serenity Wheeler—se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso hacia mi –soy hermana gemela de Joey…bueno somos cuates, no habíamos podido presentarnos antes.

Al verla acercarse nuevamente me levanté rápido para que así no me volviera a tomar desprevenido—pero que haces!?, vas a caerte, anda y recuéstate—me miro fijamente y yo a ella, estaba seguro que debí haber tenido expresión de miedo por lo que me dijo—ándale no te hare daño lo prometo!—pero aun así no le obedecí, ciertamente era hermana de Joey…lo podía notar en su carácter impulsivo de ambos—está bien…serviría de algo si digo que May es mi tía?—la mire perplejo y sin poder creerle—confiaras en mi ahora?

-debes estar jugando…Y ESO ES UNA RAZÓN MAS PARA QUE DESCONFIE MAS AUN DE TI!—alce la voz…debo admitir…en tono de alarma…la mire aun más preocupado…ser pariente de May…solo podría significar algo…dolor garantizado…

-claro que no, es la verdad…y que desconfiado eres!...anda ahora acuéstate—pude ver que hablaba en serio. Al final termine haciéndole caso…y si era cierto el ser parientes…me convenía hacerle caso…al menos por esta ocasión (no tenia alternativa, no podía ni ponerme en pie)—bien ahora no me muerdas ok?, solo colocare estas vendas húmedas en tu frente.

-muy graciosa, eres la segunda persona que me trata de animal el día de hoy—no pude evitar cierto enojo al escucharla…pero en serio…que tenían el día de hoy? Al parecer estaban jugando haber quien hacia estallar la vena de mi frente—y por cierto…mi nombre es Yami Atem Moto—dije presentándome (como era debido) al fin. Ella sonrió, al parecer muy contenta.

-es un gusto Yami…jaja… y por cierto, eso es solo un juego…aun que debo admitir que por un momento tuviste la apariencia de alguien desamparado—dijo eso mientras se acercaba a mí y colocaba el trapo en mi frente. Un escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo al escucharla decir eso, no me gustaba que vieran a través de mi, hacia que me sintiera vulnerable—discúlpame si dije algo que te ofendió…no era mi intención…a veces me dejo llevar—se disculpo, pero aun yo no dejaba de verla con mis ojos abiertos en par en par. Al parecer ella era muy perceptiva…o yo estaba muy expresivo en estos momentos…sea cual sea la cuestión…hasta ahora nadie se había percatado sobre mis emociones (aparte de mi abuelo)…debía tener cuidado con ella—estas enojado?—dijo sentándose en el banco junto a mi cama—no me vas a responder?—no podía evitar mirarla con cierto asombro.

-está bien…no es nada—dije al fin, bajando con mi mano "sana" el "pañuelo improvisado" que ella había colocado en mi frente, hasta mis ojos para cubrirlos, para así evitar que siguiera "leyendo" mis emociones.

-mmm…no me convences mucho, pero en fin—al parecer se había resignado, saco su celular y miro la hora—aaa! Pero ya es tarde!...debo irme, nos veremos más tarde!...May no tardara en llegar!...a pero antes!—se alzo de la silla, levanto el trapo hasta mi frente (nuevamente) para que la viera y toco nuevamente con su mano mi mejilla, no pude evitar estremecerme—mm…ten tomate estas aspirinas, May me dijo que si no sete bajaba la fiebre debías tomarlas y estarías mejor…espero que con esto al fin se te baje algo la fiebre en lo que llega May…—dijo dándome unas patillas que tomo sobre el stand y un vaso con agua, apenas me las tome, tomo el vaso y salió de la habitación diciéndome adiós con la mano—bueno nos vemos!.

Cuando volvió a tocar mi mejilla, había tenido esa "corriente eléctrica" que transmite emociones y pensamientos hacia mí, nuevamente había ocurrido, pero en esta ocasión solo sentí sus sentimientos y no "visiones". En ella no vi nada malo, de hecho había comprobado gracias a eso que ciertamente estaba preocupada—Que chica más rara…—no pude evitar decir en voz baja. Mire mis manos preocupado, últimamente (o al menos este día) había notado que las visiones se estaban produciendo mas continuamente, si no cesaban, podrían ser un problema. Cerré mis ojos y volví a dormirme, después de todo aun faltaban dos horas para volver a clases (según lo impuesto por May).

**AAA!..Muchas felicidades si leyeron hasta aquí!...son más de 13 hojas leídas!...los capítulos parecen hacerse más largo jeje…no me odien!...por cierto con razón me canse tanto escribiéndolo y corrigiéndolo…me merezco comentario :D (mención discreta…según yo jaja), estoy intentando de poner partes graciosas para así hacer más llevadera esta historia…no sin dejar de hacer sufrir a Yami y sin desviarme del tema...espero les este gustando y no los este defraudando…y ya saben, si quieren continuación…mínimo 2 comentarios :D, no les cuentas nada, y me hacen feliz :D, y a los que si me dejaron: muchísimas gracias, me alegraron la semana :D.**

**Avances de capitulo 3:**

**-se revela alguno que otro trauma de Yami, una sorpresa con los hermanos Wheeler, otra parte del pasado de Yami con respecto a un personaje y, no puede faltar: otra pelea en la que pasa algo "inesperado"…bueno digámoslo así…ya verán a que me refiero cuando lo lean :D, este capítulo esta "casi terminado", solo correcciones y estoy por iniciar el 4, ya me está comiendo algo el tiempo y puede haber un retraso pasando el 3, pero no será más de 1 día…es promesa ajaj! :D**

**Gracias a los que me dejaron mensaje, créanme les pondría altar…pero al ser pobre y de familia numerosa…solo puedo dar las gracias jeje :D…**

**A:**

**DarkRose00****: me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, es verdad que casi no se vio sufrir a Yami ni a Yugi en el anime, pero lo compensaron muy bien en la serie de oricalcos…enserio hasta sufrí yo cuando vi que se llevan a Yugi jaja, y es verdad que si suena raro, pero es interesante leer historias sádicas jajaa, espero que este capítulo no te haya desilusionado, que la música te haya gustado y que me vuelvas a dejar mensaje y me sigas leyendo, esperare con ansias tu comentario y tu opinión al respecto :D.**

**Guest: que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que haya sido de agrado también este capítulo y cubra tus expectativas, espero verte pronto otra vez por aquí :D**

**akira yaoi: qué bueno que te haya gustado mi forma de escribir ejeje, de verdad te lo agradezco, de verdad me ha costado mucho escribir así jaja, a mi también me encanta lo sádico y hunterxhunter :D, está bien divertido ese anime, aunque no he podido ver el nuevo, solo el viejo y sobre todo gracias por tu consejo, me animo mucho :D, no me rendiré y espero ser escritora "algún" día. Si me dejaste ese comentario por si hay algún problema con el Yoi, déjame decirte que no lo ahí, al contrario, es un gusto que lo leas y me des una oportunidad, y he de admitir que yo también en algún momento he leído algo de ese género, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, por desgracia no es Yaoi, pero estoy segura (o al menos eso espero) que te haya gustado el villano XD (xk a mi si jeje, me base un poco en el maniaco de Hisoka), espero ver un comentario tuyo próximamente :D.**

**Sissie131:**** jaja amiga que decirte…me leíste el pensamiento jaja, según yo de: nadie sabrá de quien se trata :D, y toma jaja me adivinas TODO jaja, incluso lo de la pareja jajaa,a mi también me gusta la idea de pareja de YamixSerenity jajaja, porque es algo diferente y me agrada ese personaje:D,y con Tea,mmm pss que decir… no la odio, pero tampoco me cae del todo bien, además que siempre sale Yami con ella y como que hace falta cambiar jaja, jaja mm sobre como aparecerá Yugi…mmm no está todavía planeado como será su encuentro, pero si habrá una que otra escena chistosa con ellos dos :p, acuérdate que esto es algo sádico jeje, aa y si te gusta la pareja YamixSerenity, podrías visitar mi otra historia (llamada: adoptame!), se trata de ellos, pienso continuarla pronto, déjame un mensaje sobre que te pareció, y pronto veras la continuación :D, bueno espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y no te haya desilusionado, y esperare ansiosa tu mensaje :D.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que tengan suerte y buen inicio de semana :D, nos vemos hasta el próximo lunes…ya saben, dejen comentarios…si no…ppss no quiero pensar en eso :P jaja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (POR FAVOR LÉANLAS!):**

**Bueno antes que nada (nuevamente)…aclaraciones y recomendaciones IMPORTANTÍSIMAS:**

**1-en una determinada parte de la historia llegaran a decir: pero de donde salió eso?, donde lo explica? O de que está hablando ahora la autora?...bueno eso supongo que podrían a llegar a pensar…en fin no se preocupen, no está mal escrito…o eso espero…tengan paciencia, todo se explica más adelante y con todo detalle :D…así que no dejen de leer :D…bueno solo les diré una pista para que sepan identificar a que parte me refiero: restaurante…con eso tendrán para entender :D…**

**2- hay una nueva pelea…un tanto extraña (nuevamente)…lose…recuerden soy mujer…es difícil escribir una pelea de una perspectiva masculina, lo que para los hombres es pelea y atemorizante…nosotras lo podemos ver de otra…en fin…RECORDATORIO: ya saben nuestros personajes son heterosexuales jajaja…menos el malo o_O…bueno eso ya lo han de saber XD…pero créanme…hasta eso que tiene razón de ser jajaja…ya verán más adelante en el trascurso de la historia :P…**

**3\. musica: saben que es a preferencia suya :D…las que dejo esta vez son:**

**-** **last to know de three days grace, esta canción la deben de escuchar en el inicio, es la que inspiro esa parte…aunque puede que la letra no tenga nada que ver con la escena que se desarrolla…en fin la canción es triste y le queda XD**

**-** **righ here de ashes remain, esta la escuchan cuando entre May a escena…ya sabrán cuando :D…y la escuchan hasta antes de empezar la pelea :D…**

**-** **the last one alive de demon hunter o my demons de starset…estas las pueden escuchar ambas (una después de la otra) durante la contienda…por decirlo así…ya que ambas las escuche mientras escribía y estoy segurísima que no tienen nada que ver con la escena…más que my demons jaja…) ustedes deciden :D**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda… 2 comentarios merece continuación… así que al capítulo…los veo al final!, que disfruten :D**

**Capitulo 3**

Abrí mis ojos, observe el techo blanco. No pude evitar volverme a quedar profundamente dormido en la enfermería…nuevamente había perdido la noción del tiempo…no estaba seguro si May había llegado y vuelto a salir…mire a mi alrededor, estaba completamente solo. Entristecí al comprobar que me sentía más "seguro" durmiendo en la enfermería de la escuela, en vez de mi propia casa (aunque aquí también me atacaban en vez en cuando). No pude evitar recordar el incidente de esta mañana con mi madre…realmente había sido aterrador…aun que no entendía por qué siempre lloraba cada vez que intentaba matarme, ¿acaso no era eso lo que más anhelaba?...un dolor me oprimió el pecho al recordar su rostro mientras me ahorcaba, lleve una de mis manos hasta mi cuello, toque el collar que llevaba puesto, a veces al ponérmelo me sentía como un perro encadenado, ya que es como un recordatorio de la vida a la que estoy atado y condenado a soportar…y de un infierno del cual no puedo escapar.

En la mañana antes de ponérmelo, había visto las marcas rojas y moradas que me habían quedado, en las cuales se apreciaban con claridad las manos de mi madre por todo mi cuello…realmente me había ahorcado con mucha fuerza. Una nueva punzada ataco mi pecho, pero esta vez más dolorosa que la anterior—perdónenme…mamá…papá!...—no pude evitar decir eso en voz alta…un sentimiento de desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de mi…todo esto había sido mi culpa!...si hubiera sido más fuerte y grande nada de esto hubiera pasado y mi vida sería otra!...me odiaba profundamente por haber sido tan incompetente aquella vez!...si no hubiera sido por mi…si no hubiera estado ahí…mi padre seguiría vivo!—diablos!—me queje del dolor que me oprimía el pecho, sentía que no podía respirar!...parecía que mi corazón en vez de bombear sangre, bombeaba agujas y espinas!...sentía como cada latido me dolía! ...maldición!...no quería llorar!...eso solo aumentaba el dolor y empeoraba todo…me retorcí en la cama oprimiendo mi pecho con mis manos, en un intento para detener mi corazón, quería que dejara de latir, no soportaba el dolor…no es que me doliera físicamente…pero el dolor en el alma es aun más insoportable…y lo peor de todo…sin cura alguna…

Puse mi brazo sano (izquierdo) sobre mis ojos al sentir que me saldrían unas lagrimas irremediablemente, aun a pesar de mis esfuerzos por no llorar…con un suspiro al fin deje escapar las lagrima…no pude evitar llorar amargamente y en silencio…apreté mis labios para intentar parar el llanto…pero era inútil…respire hondo para al fin dejar salir libremente mi llanto junto con todo aquello que me atormentaba…pero de repente escuche un estrepitoso ruido producido por la puerta estrellándose por un fuerte golpe, no pude evitar sentarme como rayo sobre la cama por la impresión…

-Yami ya volví!—dijo May gritando mientras recobraba su postura después de tremenda patada que le dio a la puerta con su zapatilla, debido a que cargaba con varias cajas sobre sus brazos.

-maldición May!...casi me matas de un susto!—dije con voz furiosa y algo ronca…ya que aun tenía un nudo en la garganta—y además que es esa manera tan "femenina" de ser?... sabes que llevas falda?—la señale con el dedo y con mi vena brincando en mi frente…llevaba su uniforme de doctora, el cual constaba de una falda por arriba de las rodillas de color negro, blusa azul pastel, bata blanca que le llegaba hasta donde terminaba la falda, zapatillas negras y como "collar", el aparato para escuchar el corazón…que según ella, era un buen accesorio para darle "estilo" a su uniforme…aunque era más bien algo obligatorio…creo que es su manera de resignarse de usar ese uniforme, que estoy seguro (por sus quejas) que no le gusta ni un poco.

-no importa, se trata de ti…así que se bien que cerastes los ojos en cuanto me viste, verdad?—volteo hacia mí una vez que dejo las cajas que traía en sima, sonrió y me guiño el ojo—tu siempre tan lindo y cortes como siempre…por eso se que no dirás nada!—no pude evitar palidecer, esa actitud solo podía indicar algo: "dolor si hablaba de mas"… sabía bien que tras sus palabras había algo macabro…una leve amenaza…bueno…"una grandísima amenaza"…

-si May…ya sabes que cerré mis ojos!—dije, me recargue en la camera y jale las sabanas para taparme la cara…ya había comprobado en este año y medio, en el cual ella me ha estado tratando mis heridas desde que la contrataron en la escuela, que ella podía ser muy aterradora…Pude sentir unas manos jalar las sabanas con las que me había cubierto mi rostro, era May quien me las había quitado. Su expresión era extraña, demasiado seria…y había algo que no lograba comprender en ella.

-pero que es lo que haces!—dije preocupado al verla tan cerca, no quería que se diera cuenta que habían salido lagrimas de mis ojos…las cuales aun se podían notar—que es lo que quieres?—desvié mi mirada de la suya a un lado al ver que no despegaba sus ojos rojos de los míos, pero ella solo se limito a limpiar una lagrima en mi mejilla sin decir nada. Revolvió mis cabellos (como lo hacía siempre), se aparto hasta el stand donde había dejado las cajas y comenzó a sacar lo que había adentro (medicinas, gasas, etc.).

-oyes Yami, se que Joey y Serenity se acaban de mudar enseguida de tu casa y ahora son vecinos—estaba dándome la espalda mientras hablaba, yo solo la escuchaba atento…y algo extrañado por su reacción, ya que no me había dicho nada al veme "así"…si bien ella se había convertido…a lo más parecido a una amiga…o eso pensaba…aun así mantenía cierta distancia de ella—y sabes que ellos son mis sobrinos y yo también estaré viviendo con ellos por…"ciertas cuestiones"?…que piensas al respecto?—volteo a verme con una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

No pude evitar quedarme como piedra al escuchar eso…aaa que bien!...este día de verdad iba a ser largo!—debes estar bromeando!...como es que vas a ser mi vecina?!...desde cuándo?!... y como es que son tus sobrinos?!—no pude evitar tener mi boca abierta…esto era lo que me faltaba!...

-desde ayer por la tarde…y no tienes que reaccionar de esa forma!—dijo haciendo un puchero con sus labios rojos—así que si te sientes mal te puedo llevar a casa después del trabajo en el restaurante—se acerco y se sentó en el banco frente a mi—o al menos que me quieras pedir el día libre…aa y debo decirte que tanto Joey y Serenity trabajaran también con nosotros…tal vez tengas que capacitarlos más adelante—la mire fijamente, ya me imaginaba que me saldría con algo así…en fin, es normal, después de todo son familia y tienen que aprender y ayudar en el negocio familiar…por lo menos aun tenia la escuela para mantenerlos lejos de mi. May se acerco y toco mi frente—parece que Serenity te cuido bien…ya sete bajo la fiebre.

-no, no pienso tomarme el día…iré después de clases y de comer en casa…- la mire con cara de: en serio? **(Nota de autora: me refiero a esta carita: -_-..jejeje)**...y no pude evitar decir…—Serenity solo me cuido unos 10 minutos y no hizo más…lo sabes no?...

-hay pero que gracioso Yami…jaja—May sonrió malignamente y me dio un tremendo pellizco en el brazo, lo cual me hiso retorcer de dolor—has de saber que ella estuvo contigo unos minutos después de que me fui, por lo que se quedó un buen rato aquí…pero como ya estabas roncando, no te distes cuenta…así que no seas mal agradecido con ella!

-basta me dejaras morete!—dije con lagrimas de dolor en los ojos... lo último que me faltaba era tener más moretes. Una vez que me soltó, me sobe el brazo. No pude evitar sentir algo de culpa por el comentario hacia Serenity, si lo que decía era cierto, tenía que agradecerle mas tarde por su atención.

-está bien—cambio su actitud juguetona a una seria repentinamente, me miro con una cara algo extraña…creo que podía percibir cierta tristeza en ellos.

-que sucede?—le pregunte algo extrañado.

-no es nada—seguí su mirada, pude adivinar que lo que la preocupaba eran mis heridas y la sangre sobre mi camisa ya que no dejaba de mirarlos—solo…perdóname…ya ha iniciado la cuarta hora, discúlpame por haberte dejado una hora más de lo que te dije—dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-realmente no importa…estaba cansado de todas maneras—dije siguiéndole la corriente…suspire…al final se salió con la suya, dejándome más tiempo de lo debido aquí…aunque también se lo agradecía, había estado cansado—aunque no sé como conseguiré los apuntes del día, no hay quien me los preste—no pude evitar poner cara de preocupación, ya que eso era cierto, nadie me prestaría los apuntes de hoy, puesto que todos me evitaban….por eso hacia todo lo posible por no faltar a clases.

-por eso no te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso!—sonrió, no pude evitar mirarla con confusión—es que no te dijo nada Serenity?—negué con la cabeza—bueno es que resulta que tanto Joey como Serenity estarán junto contigo durante las clases…ahora también son compañeros de salón—tenía su dedo índice levantado hacia arriba, como cuando alguien da una explicación simple…

-esto es demasiado!...primero son mis vecinos, luego tus sobrinos, compañeros de trabajo y ahora esto!—di un pequeño golpe en la cama con mis manos por la frustración…sentía de alguna manera, mi privacidad violada—que es lo que tramas May?, esto es mucha coincidencia!—dije enojado y con desconfianza, realmente esto era extraño.

-realmente no tramo nada, en serio es pura mera coincidencia, es más, me entere hace un momento, cuando hable con ellos después de que me fui de la enfermería a la dirección por unos papeleos del traslado, realmente no sabía que vives al lado nuestro—dijo poniendo sus dos manos al frente de ella, se veía preocupada por mi reacción, pero parecía sincera.

-bien!...ya terminaremos esta plática después—la mire con cierta indiferencia—ya puedo irme?...quisiera cambiarme de ropa.

-OK, hablaremos después—suspiro agachándose un poco, pero retomo su postura y me miro de una manera desafiante—si puedes caminar y te sientes mejor si…la única condición es pasar la puerta de la enfermería sin tropezar—sentí que me dio un tic en el ojo derecho…sentía mi cuerpo pesado y adolorido, no estaba seguro de caminar derecho…el camino a la puerta seme haría eterno—aun que debes tener cuidado con las recaídas…que estoy segura que tendrás, es muy pronto para que dejes la cama—se movió junto con su silla con ruedas en la que siempre estaba, se acerco a un cajón de su escritorio y saco unas pastillas—ten toma esto—me extendió un pequeño frasco de color café obscuro con un nombre extraño.

-que es esto?—pregunte extrañado.

-son unas vitaminas que te ayudaran a recuperarte y te darán algo de energía—me guiño el ojo—tómalas cada vez que te sientas agotado, y si no funcionan, bien puedes volver aquí a descansar, sabes que eres bien venido.

-gracias May—tome las pastillas y las guarde en mi mochila

\- bien nos veremos en la noche en el restaurante… recuerda que si no te sientes bien, puedes mandarme decir con los chicos que no iras a trabajar, ellos estarán en la casa en la tarde y después irán al trabajo a la misma hora que tu—se levanto de la silla y se paro frente a la puerta—bien ahora camina, si llegas sin tropezarte o irte de lado puedes irte—tenía una risa maliciosa, sabía que estaba esperando que me callera o que mostrara alguna señal de debilidad al caminar. Trague saliva, respire hondo, me levante de la cama y comencé a caminar.

-ves? Puedo andar perfectamente!—di un par de pasos, el cuerpo me pesaba como plomo, apenas podía levantar los pies, pero no me dejaría vencer por ella!...al menos no después de haberme "alegrado el día"!... sentía mi cara azul por el esfuerzo, pero al fin logre pasar el "largo" trayecto desde la cama hasta la puerta—ya hablando en serio May…—volteé a verla con mi rostro serio y tratando de no desmayarme por el esfuerzo—no creas que me trago ese "cuento" de "vecinos, sobrinos, compañeros de trabajo y de escuela de pura coincidencia" de parte tuya, hablaremos en serio en la tarde, en este momento tengo cosas que hacer—dije al fin. Me quedaría a arreglar "este asunto", pero realmente tenía que ir a clases, dentro de poco habría exámenes, por lo que no era conveniente faltar.

-claro, no hay problema, no tengo nada que ocultar—se hiso a un lado y me dejo pasar, ya que había caminado sin tropiezos—solo no te mueras en el transcurso del día, jaja—dijo con una voz y tono altaneros…mi vena en la frente volvió a brincar…en serio esta mujer era imposible!...quien la entendía!...pero este día me había dado razones para dudar de ella, aunque no entendía que ganaría el estar tan cerca de mi…no tengo nada de valor que pueda interesar…es mas…no estaba seguro si yo mismo valía algo.

Salí al fin de la enfermería, me apoyaba levemente de la pared, el pasillo estaba solo, me detuve un momento para tomar "aire" (más bien fuerzas para seguir andando) y mire por una de las ventanas el árbol más grande del patio… aun recordaba como conocí a May hace año y medio…

En una mañana muy temprano fui a la enfermería después de una pelea callejera con la escuela rival, al tratar de defender a unas mujeres de estos al ser acosadas. Cuando llegue me extrañe al no ver a la vieja, arrugada y amargada enfermera de siempre (que era tan vieja que en ocasiones me intoxicaba con medicamentos equivocados por no ver bien y confundir las medicinas…y además creo que me odiaba ya que siempre le daba más trabajo de lo normal, al traer heridos…y por estar yo también herido), sino que estaba ella, May, una enfermera joven…

Inmediatamente me atendió (daba gracias a Dios porque esta vez no termine intoxicado por las pastillas que me dieron), siempre se mostro alegre, me sacaba platica de cosas triviales, aunque al principio no le respondía, solo "hacia" como que la ignoraba, pero ella solo se limitaba a gritarme y seguir hablando…

No paso más de una semana, y ya no pude evitar empezar a hablar con ella(bueno si hacer ruidos con la boca cuenta como hablar)…¿Cómo podía seguir ignorando a la única persona que mostraba "cierto interés" en mi en la escuela?...aunque no estaba seguro si era por su trabajo o por que verdaderamente le agradaba...así poco a poco fui tomándole "cierta" confianza, hasta el punto de platicar con ella fuera de la enfermería (en donde solo le respondía: ya veo, aaa… y cosas así…que para mí es mucho).

Un día, se acerco a mí en la hora de descanso, yo estaba bajo el gran árbol de la escuela, el cual tenía una enorme y reconfortante sombra…

-que haces aquí Yami?—bajo su mirada hacia mí, puesto que estaba acostado en el pasto bajo el árbol, abrí uno de mis ojos para verla y sin prestarle mucha atención—no vas a comer?, pronto acabara la hora de descanso y no alcanzaras a comer…

\- no tengo ganas de estar en medio del bullicio de la cafetería—volví a cerrar mis ojos, había mentido…bueno no en su totalidad, ciertamente prefería estar solo, pero la razón principal por la que estaba "ahí acostado" era porque no tenía nada de dinero para comprar algo y calmar mi hambre…había aprendido a tolerar el hambre llenando mi estomago con agua…triste pero efectivo…

-mmm…seguro que es eso?—puso su mano en su mentón—seguro que no tienes hambre?

-estoy seguro, por algo te lo estoy dicie…ndo…—fui interrumpido por mi estomago haciendo ruidos y retorciéndose del hambre que tenia, me senté rápidamente apretando mi estomago para tratar de evitar que hiciera más ruidos que me delataran—no es lo que parece!—dije volteando hacia arriba para ver a May, sabía que tenía la cara roja.

-jajaja! Deja de fingir!—sonrió amablemente y se sentó a mi lado en el pasto—te he estado observando desde que te vi en la enfermería por primera vez—golpeo con su dedo índice mi cabeza, haciéndola botar por los pequeños golpes—se que no tienes dinero para comer, nunca vas a la cafetería y siempre veo que te llenas la pansa de agua jaja—rio maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que hacia pucheros con sus labios.

-deja de hacer eso!—dije fulminándola con la mirada y retirando su mano—además sabes que eso es espiar?

-ajaja es que desde que te vi sabia que serias un problema!—hiso un gesto con sus labios rojos y frunció sus cejas.

-a que viene eso?—grite enojado

-es debido a tus heridas…y atine…no sales de la enfermería…incluso la has visitado hasta dos veces por día!...incluso hasta más!...sabes que hay más pacientes?...me dejaras sin medicinas!—dijo levantando sus brazos algo exasperada. A veces olvidaba que era "adulta"…en ocasiones era algo infantil…corrijo…casi siempre.

-sabes que no es mi culpa!—sentía que me saldría fuego por la boca del coraje.

-ya cálmate que te harás viejo antes de tiempo!—si tuviera rayos laser en mis ojos ya la habría fulminado. Vi que metió una mano en la bolsa de su bata y saco la mitad de un sándwich y una manzana—ten, come algo o morirás por inanición!.

La mire incrédulo, no estaba (nada) seguro de tomar lo que me ofrecía – ándale tómalo, no tiene veneno, es más, mira aquí está la otra mitad, la comeré junto contigo—mire su otra mano, la cual tenía la otra mitad del sándwich, me sonrió…parecía sincera, además tenía (tristemente) demasiada hambre en ese momento y lo tome sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-gracias—dije volteando a otro lado—sabes que no tienes que ser tan amable con migo verdad?...y supongo que sabes lo que dicen los demás de mi?—sentí un nudo del estomago…no quería que se perdiera el poco trato que teníamos…pero podría ser malo para ella el llevarse conmigo.

-pero que dices?, claro que si se todo…bueno lo que se dice sobre ti en la escuela, pero eso es solo habladuría…cuando estas cerca no siento nada malo de parte tuya—la mire extrañado—así que con tan solo eso se que no eres malo—sonrió sinceramente…eran cosas mías? No lo estaba imaginando?...May parecía amable—además me tengo que llevar bien con el pequeño bastardo que no sale de mi consultorio!—dijo con una risa irónica mientras me revolvía el cabello…ahí estaba nuevamente la May de siempre…esta mujer era imposible…

-gracias—a pesar de hacerme enojar…estaba…feliz…solo pude decir eso…ya que desde hace mucho no habían sido amables conmigo…no estaba seguro de que decir en momentos como estos…

-de nada—sonrió divertida—y por cierto te tengo una solución a tus problemas de hambre…te interesa?

-de que hablas?—pregunte confundido.

-resulta que mi familia tiene un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, lo has de conocer se llama: Albrecht—la mire perplejo, era el restaurante más famoso, caro y lujoso de la ciudad!—y yo soy ahora la dueña, y necesito personal para medio tiempo el viernes, y de turno completo el fin de semana…y para ser más exactos, necesito a un camarero…pero quiero que sea alguien de confianza…así que…que dices?—dijo extendiendo su mano.** (NOTA de autora: el nombre del restaurante es de un perro, pero como sonaba algo elegante y al tener poca imaginación para darle nombre a un restaurante, termine poniéndolo jajaja…que fino el nombre jaja :P)**

-estás segura que conoces todo sobre mi reputación?...dentro y fuera de la escuela?—la mire preocupado sin tomar su mano…si no sabía que era alguien problemático no solo para la escuela sino para la ciudad, ciertamente debía decirle…no creo que alguien como yo le siente bien en su negocio.

-ya te dije que si niño problema!—me dio un coscorrón, estaba enojada—no debes dejar a una mujer con la mano destendida!...así que ¿Qué dices?...aceptas o no…aun que sea poco la paga—dijo nuevamente, la mire mientras me sobaba la cabeza…esta mujer parecía incluso más violenta que yo…

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias—dije al fin y sin pensarme mucho la oferta, tome su mano en señal de "aceptar" el trato. Esto parecía como caído del cielo!…ya había pedido trabajo en varios lugares de la ciudad…pero se negaban darme trabajo por mi reputación…y que ella me diera trabajo era fantástico!…me esforzaría por dar mi mejor esfuerzo y hasta mas para no defraudar su confianza en mi…cosa que nadie aparte de mi abuelo, habían tenido con migo.—y cuando inicio?

-este mismo viernes a las…—me miro pensativa—a qué horas sales de la escuela?

-a las 2—respondi rascándome la cabeza…ni siquiera había establecido un horario antes de ofrecerme el trabajo…me costaba creer que ella era ahora la dueña…y aun mas creer que podía dirigir con éxito su negocio…

\- bien entonces a las 5 de la tarde!...así tendrás tiempo para comer, hacer la tarea y bañarte antes de trabajar!—rio maliciosamente—pero te advierto que el fin de semana será casi todo el día.

-hey!..Ese poco tiempo no me alcanzara para tanto!...sabes que dejan mucha tarea los fines de semana!—si pensaba que haría tanto en tan poco tiempo estaba loca…aunque igual me esforzaría en hacerlo…aun que dejara de comer.

-jaja arréglatelas….es la hora que más se tiene gente, no puedes fallar!—ahí estaba de nuevo la May abusiva como siempre…al parecer le costaba ser amable por un determinado periodo de tiempo…

Al final acepte…y desde entonces he trabajado para ella los viernes y fines de semana…pero la diferencia es que ahora soy su mesero principal en ese turno, me encargo de recibir a los invitados, decorar el restaurante según las fechas festivas y hasta ayudar en la decoración y planeación de eventos de negocios, bodas o lo que se pidan en el restaurante…realmente es un buen trabajo…y esto ayudo a hacerme más cercano a ella…

No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo al recordar los momento que pase con ella en el trabajo…ni las palizas que me dio por hacer mal las cosas cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo…aunque ella siempre me ha apoyado en muchas cosas…lo que ha pasado hoy ha hecho crecer en mi cierta desconfianza…pero a pesar de todo…y aun que salga lastimado…quiero confiar en ella…aunque tenga miedo y me duela el pecho al pensar que me pueda traicionar….quiero pensar que eso no sucederá…y aunque no estoy seguro de soportarlo y que puede destrozarme si llegara a pasara…quiero creer que todo estará bien!...y ciertamente es lo único que puedo hacer además de rogar a Dios que mi mala suerte, al fin, cambie! Y que todo esto que está pasando es por mera coincidencia!. Volví a mirar el árbol en el patio, mis cabellos cubrieron mis ojos y las lagrimas de angustia que querían salir…debo admitir que: aun que lo niegue...ella es sinceramente…mi primera y única amiga…

Enfoque mi vista en el vidrio de la ventana, pude ver, aunque traslucido, mi deprimente y sombrío reflejo, observe mi rostro…estaba más demacrado que en la mañana(bueno no había sido para mas) y mis ropas manchadas—diablos!, tendré que comprar otro uniforme—dije suspirando, la mayor parte del dinero que ganaba en el restaurante lo gastaba comprando uniformes y camisas, debido a que las manchaba constantemente de sangre o las desgarraba por las peleas.

Retome mi camino por el pasillo para llegar hasta mi locker, donde siempre tenía un cambio extra de ropa para ocasiones como estas…y ahora que lo recordaba este era el ultimo que me quedaba limpio…y entero…los demás estaban sucios, manchados o inservibles…lo bueno es que en esta ocasión me quedo el saco intacto (que era lo más caro, por lo que lo cuidaba celosamente).

Llegue hasta la intersección de este pasillo y otro, solo tenía que caminar unos pasos más y llegaría a los lockers, cuando estuve en la esquina vi salir una mano de la nada—PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!—no pude ni reaccionar, apreso rápidamente mi rostro, era una mano grande, la cual abarcaba toda mi cara, todo estaba obscuro ya que no podía ver nada, pero sentía que me estaba levantando levemente del suelo, ya que estaba de puntas—suéltame quien quiera que seas!...pelea de frente cobarde!—hable como pude, tome con mis manos (incluso con mi brazo y mano vendadas y heridas) su brazo para tratar de liberarme y disminuir su agarre—MALDITO QUE ME SUELTES!—me empezaba a alterar, me dolía la cabeza, su fuerza era enorme y yo estaba en estos momentos más que vulnerable.

-creías que te escaparías de mi?...aun no te he olvidado pequeño!—era una voz grave y profunda…una que conocía más que bien.

-Suéltame maldito Rafael!...desgraciado cobarde!—estaba enojado y asustado al mismo tiempo…si se percataba en qué estado de salud me hallaba…podría ser peligroso. Este ataque repentino era extraño, el no solía buscarme "en persona" para pelear en la escuela, algo andaba mal. Aumente la fuerza ejercida sobre el brazo de Rafael por mis manos, pero era inútil…me fallaban las fuerzas…pero en cambio a él le sobraban!...aumento la presión en mi rostro…no pude más que quejarme…aunque intente no hacerlo…y más que nada no quería reconocerlo…pero en esta ocasión estaba a su merced.

-hguu!...parece que no tienes tantas fuerzas en este momento—dijo algo sorprendido. Maldición!...ese desgraciado se había dado cuenta!...Pude sentir su otra mano que me tomo de mi camisa, sin dejarme de levantar, mientras que la otra descubría mi rostro y ahora la usaba para tomarme del mentón, al fin podía ver al desgraciado. Pero un escalofríos me recorrió la espalda al verlo al fin… esta vez el Rafael que tenía en frente mío era…algo…diferente…lo podía percibir en sus ojos…

Miro mi rostro de cerca y con detenimiento…quería gritar y pedir ayuda…esto estaba mal…algo andaba mal…lo podía sentir…y para colmos, estaba recordando la visión de nuestro último encuentro… y fue ahí donde caí en la cuenta…si no dejaba de tocarme corría el riesgo que se repitiera de nuevo.

-mmm…y estas heridas?...quien te las hiso?—pregunto fingiendo preocupación, mientras acariciaba una herida cerca de mi boca. Realmente me daba asco!…quería que me soltara y dejara de tocarme—estoy seguro de no habértelas hecho yo.

-crees que eres con el único con el que peleó?...además…que te importa maldito!...suéltame de una vez!—dije furioso. Pero Rafael me levanto mas del suelo, hasta que ya no pude tocarlo con mis pies, por lo que empecé a mover levemente mis pies en busca de apoyo (lo cual fue inútil). El solo me acerco aun más a su rostro antes de hablar…

-si lo sé…pero ahora…solo yo puedo tocarte y dejarte marcas en tu cuerpo—dijo esto bajando su mirada y recorriendo con esta todo mi cuerpo. En ese momento sentí algo frio corriendo por mi espalda…diablos!...estaba a punto de ponerme a temblar…no lo soportaba!...no quería que se diera cuenta!...no quería darle gusto de verme vulnerable!...diablos realmente no quería!...

-que te crees maldito?—dije esquivando la verdadera pregunta que tenía en mi mente: ¿a qué diablos se refería?...pero preferí guardármela…estaba más que seguro el no querer saber la respuesta.

-tú dueño y posteriormente…tu verdugo —dijo con una voz tan profunda que sentía que llegaba, incluso, hasta mis huesos.

Trague saliva y respire hondo para tomar valor para responder y que mi voz no temblara-tks…te falta más que pantalones y nos matones para que eso ocurra!—fingí una risa…aunque sabía que estaba algo distorsionada…y aun que actuara como el "valiente"… estaba más que asustado.

-estás seguro?...porque si no te has dado cuenta de tu situación, te informo que estas mal herido—miro mi camisa blanca manchada de sangre—y por lo que veo casi desangrado…aaa y por ultimo…justo ahora estas…literalmente, entre mis manos—dijo esto soltándome el mentón para quitarme la gasa de mi mejilla, pero este desgraciado tiro fuerte de ella, la gasa se había pegado a la herida al secarse la sangre, por lo que me queje—me gusta esa expresión de dolor en ti—dijo tocando con un dedo mi herida y tomando algo de sangre que se produjo al arrancar la gasa bruscamente, llevo su dedo hasta su boca y lamio la sangre…lo mire estupefacto—tienes un buen sabor!.

-bastardo asqueroso!—me mordí el interior de mis labios para evitar gritar…por lo que más quisieran y por el amor de Dios!...que alguien me ayude!...sentí una punzada en mi pecho al pensar esto último…aunque gritara…sabia que nadie me ayudaría…éramos los dos más temidos de la escuela…por obvias razones no intervendrían…al menos alguien en sus cabales…y por si no fuera poco…el pasillo estaba completamente solo…

-oo!...pero que es esto?—su voz era de sorpresa. Acerco uno de sus dedos a uno de mis ojos—estas llorando?...tienes miedo Yami?—lo escuche incrédulo, pero de qué demonios estaba hablando?...puso su mano enfrente para que la viera…realmente había una lagrima ahí!…diablos!...noo!...no quería admitirlo…y menos frente a él…que me estaba quebrando por dentro…pero no pude hacer nada más que mirarlo desconcertado y sin decir nada—esa expresión es perfecta en ti!...muéstrame más!...quiero verte sufrir más!—dijo colocando suavemente su mano destendida sobre mi mejilla.

-AAAA!—no pude evitar pegar un grito desgarrador, no a voluntad. Lo que mas temía había pasado…esa maldita corriente "eléctrica" había vuelto a reaccionar…pero esta vez fue diferente…era más aterradora…no por lo que estaba viendo!...sino que esta vez parecía habernos vinculado a Rafael y a mi mentalmente, ya que podía ver como el reaccionaba ante esto.

Estaba nuevamente en la mente siniestra de Rafael, era un lugar sombrío con muchos pilares y muros destruidos, a la lejanía solo se podía ver una penumbra negra que parecía revuelta. Frente a mí, a unos cuantos pasos podía verlo a él, el también estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando…

-jaja esto es fantástico!—me miro con cara de lunático—no!...tú eres fantástico Yami!... no sabía que podías hacer esto!—su voz sonaba distorsionada y aterradora. Comenzó a cercarse a mi lentamente—ahora el destruirte será más divertido!...—di unos pasos hacia atrás al verlo acercarse, pude ver como sonreía de una manera diabólica, era como ver la sonrisa del Jocker (el villano de Batman), con una sonrisa que parecía llegar de oreja a oreja, apresure mis pasos en reversa, y por un milésimo de segundo…podría haber jurado que Rafael tenia…cuernos en su cabeza?...pero esa visión fue momentánea…de pronto apresuro su paso…más bien comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba…ya no me la pensé mas y comencé a correr, no estaba seguro si enfrentarme a él en estas condiciones era una buena idea…

Pero qué diablos estaba pasando?...antes nunca había interactuado con las personas mentalmente, es más!, ni siquiera se percataban que había entrado a su cabeza…pero ahora estaba dentro de la mente de Rafael, mientras que este corría como un lunático detrás de mi… comenzaba sentirme en una película de Freddy Crugguer!..Dios esto era espeluznante!.…eche un vistazo por mi hombro…estaba a punto de alcanzarme…pero ya no podía mas…incluso aquí me sentía agotado…tropecé con una piedra que salió de la nada, di algunos tras pies, pero no pude recuperar el equilibrio. Caí al suelo…no pude evitar que salieran lagrimas de mis ojos…estaba asustado…no sabía cómo salir…ni hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-ajajaja te atrape!...qué tal si jugamos un momento Yami?—intente darme la vuelta y defenderme, pero Rafael puso su pie en mi espalda y me volvió a tirar al suelo. Sentí como tomo mis brazos y los torció hacia atrás para obligarme a ponerme de pie—vamos levántate!, así no podemos jugar!—chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada aparecieron dos pilares con grilletes y cadenas en ellos.

Me dio la vuelta hasta quedar nuevamente frente a frente, estiro mis brazos a los lados y me puso los grilletes, haciéndome quedar en modo de crucifixión, por más que intente liberarme de él no pude, Rafael parecía más fuerte en su mente…y parecía tener control total de este lugar…aunque esto era lógico. Este era "su mundo" y yo era el intruso…claramente estaba en desventaja. Tenía mi rostro agachado para que no me viera en mi lamentable estado.

-y dime Yami…a que quieres jugar?...después de todo tu eres el invitado—rio a carcajadas, claramente estaba más que feliz. Sentí mi temor convertirse en rabia…no dejaría que el hiciera lo que quisiera con migo…eso solo lo hacia mi madre…y con eso me sobraba!...no necesitaba a otro desalmado atormentándome!.

-que te parece esto?—dije dando un brinco y utilizando las cadenas en mis brazos como apoyo para subir mis piernas (libres ya que no me había puesto cadenas en ellos) hasta sus hombros y tratar de asfixiarlo…no sabía cómo salir…pero lo más lógico era que si dejaba inconsciente a Rafael saldría de aquí…o eso quería pensar…de todas maneras era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-eso es!...eso es lo que me encanta de ti!—dijo riendo. Al parecer no le estaba causando ningún daño con mi agarre.

-pero qué demonios?—estaba Rafael liberándose, tomo mis tobillos con sus manos como si de papel se tratara, de un golpe los aventó al suelo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salieron del suelo cadenas y grilletes, los cuales apresaron mis piernas, dejándome inmóvil por completo. Solo pude cerrar mis ojos por el dolor, parecía que me había lastimado un tobillo.

-me encanta que a pesar de que estés perdido sigas luchando…me encanta que mis victimas den pelea…eso lo hace interesante…jajaja—voltee a mirar a Rafael, parecía que su cara se había "torcido" de alguna manera…y cuando abrió su boca en una sádica y diabólica sonrisa…pude haber jurado que tenía unos enormes colmillos—sabes Yami—coloco su mano como si tuviera algo y de la nada apareció un látigo y un cuchillo en ella—realmente me gustas…y quiero sinceramente…ver tu rostro de sufrimiento!

-aléjate no te acerques maldito!—estaba jalando de las cadenas para intentar liberarme, pero era inútil…solo conseguía hacer reír a Rafael. Cuando estuvo a un paso de distancia hablo…

-crees que puedes hacer algo? Que puedes escapar de mi?—me dio de lleno un golpe directo en el estomago, el cual me dejo sin aire—estas equivocado!...aquí eres mío!, aquí yo mando y hare lo que quiera contigo!...escuchaste?—solo lo pude mirar con cara de odio…sabía que estaba perdido en esta ocasión…pero como diablos había llegado a esta situación?...ni siquiera yo entendía lo que estaba pasando!…

-a por cierto ese golpe solo fue el entremés…te tengo contados todas las que me debes y más!—su rostro se obscureció por una sombra…pero no era necesario ser un genio para saber lo que eso significaba…

Rafael empezó a golpearme el rostro y el abdomen sin parar, yo solo recibía y aguantaba golpe tras golpe, no me podía defender…parecía haber pasado unos 10 minutos…aun seguía golpeándome, pero se detuvo después de un último golpe en el rostro, parecía que se había cansado—y ahora aquí una muestra de mi cariño!—me había equivocado, solo había cambiado de arma, tomo el látigo y comenzó a golpearme en los brazos, espalda, abdomen y piernas…prácticamente todo el cuerpo…menos mi rostro…al parecer quería verme sufrir más claramente, por lo que respeto mi cara…o al menos por ahora…

-AAAAAAAAA!—sentía que me quedaría sin garganta…con cada golpe podía sentir como se desgarraba mi piel dejando salir sangre por cada herida hecha por el látigo…este hombre parecía un demonio!...cuando creí que me desmañaría por el dolor, Rafael paro sus golpes con su látigo…

-no Yami, aun no puedes desmañarte!—tomo mi mentón y alzo mi rostro, ya que estaba cabizbajo…sin fuerzas...y casi medio muerto—lo bueno apenas va a empezar…y créeme no quieres dejar a este pobre amiguito sin hacer su presentación!—puso frente a mis ojos el cuchillo de hace un momento...Dios…ayúdame!...cerré mis ojos al sentir las manos de Rafael recorrer mi pecho—aquí vamos a comenzar!—dicho eso corto mi piel debajo de mi clavícula, al parecer había estado buscando donde me iba a herir…

-AAA!—ya no podía gritar…por más que forcejeara y peleara contra las cadenas para liberarme y detener esta tortura…resultaba inútil.

-SII!...de eso hablaba jajaja!...esa expresión me gusta!—dijo Rafael, apresurando y haciendo más profundos los cortes por todo mi cuerpo, incluso llego a herirme en el rostro, debajo de mi mandíbula y llegando un poco hasta mi cuello…podía sentir la sangre recorrer de mi cuello hasta mi pecho, y sin mencionar la de las demás heridas en mi cuerpo… Dios! El realmente parecía quererme matar!...me comencé a sentir como un cuerpo de un animal cuando es destazado…con la diferencia que aun seguía con vida…

Apreté mis dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, pero...—alguien ayúdenme!...por favor!—ya no pude contener el grito y la desesperación…necesitaba ayuda!…cerré mis ojos y llore amargamente mientras soportaba el dolor…sabía que no me ayudarían…

-jajaja nadie vendrá, nadie te quiere aquí Yami!—eso era verdad…nadie me quería en este lugar…incluso en casa, mi madre me odiaba…a veces no entendía por qué seguía teniendo esperanzas de que algo mejorara…cuando todo me decía que eso no sucedería!…detuve mi lucha y deje que Rafael hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo—jajaja no te preocupes, terminare aquí mismo tu sufrimiento y con tu insignificante vida!...prepárate!...MUERE!—parecía a punto de darme el último golpe…pero ya no importaba…ya me había resignado…cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe final…cuando…

-YAMI!...tu bastardo suéltalo!—escuche una voz llamándome, abrí mis ojos y vi a Rafael parar su ataque…una mano me tomo de la cintura jalándome hacia atrás, pude ver como las cadenas se desvanecieron, seguido de un dolor en mi pecho, como si me hubieran arrancado algo de este desde lo más profundo…poco a poco vi como mi alrededor iba tomando nuevamente la forma de la escuela…un pie paso a un costado mío acertándole una patada de lleno en el rostro de Rafael, mandándolo lejos de mi…

Pero que es lo que estaba pasando?...sentí como alguien me sujetaba…acaso alguien me había rescatado?...

**Hola! Qué bueno que me siguen leyendo y no les enfade leerse más de 13 hojas seguidas jaja, espero no sea muy casado jaja :p…porque para mí sí lo es jaja pero hay inspiración y hay que aprovechar quien sabe cuánto dure jaja XD (espero que por mucho)…en fin…Estoy contenta :D muchas gracias en serio por sus mensajes :D, les respondo más abajo XD…y para los que me leen y no dejan: los vigilo!...sé que me están leyendo!...que les cuesta dejar mensaje?...estoy más que segura que no mas de 3 minutos…en fin…si les gusto espero que comenten y más aun si quieren continuación jaja :D…**

**Avances de capitulo 3:**

**-se descubre quien rescato a Yami, una consecuencia inesperada que ha pasado por la vinculación mental!...estará bien Yami?...una visita a alguien que resulta más que dolorosa… que sucederá ahora?...bien este capítulo va algo lento, llevo unas dos hojas, pero tranquis aun puedo terminar a tiempo!, tratare de agregar algo de comedia para hacerlo "más llevadero", no estoy segura que todos los puntos anteriores queden en este capítulo y pueden pasar incluso más cosas…ya que no está terminado (apenas lo estoy iniciando) y puede variar…tengan paciencia si no actualizo el lunes, a no más tardar estará el capitulo el martes…es que con estas fechas no me dejan escribir, siempre hay algo que debo hacer: ya saben esa talacha que se hace para recibir el año nuevo y navidad (pintar y arreglar la casa), escuela entre otras…pero habrá capitulo :D…claro si hay mensajes…DEJEN MENSAJE! .!...**

**A:**

**Sissie131: ****jajaja me morí de risa por tu mensaje jajaja (me refiero a: *toz*puta*toz*) jaja realmente me causo gracia jaja, y a mi también me da mucho gusto tener una nueva amiga, bueno ya son 2 :D, y más que nada que sigas leyendo mi historia, espero que te este gustando y siga cumpliendo tus expectativas, por cierto, yo sufrí al inicio al escribir este capítulo, es cosa mía o te paso igual al leerlo? o.O... Esperare con ansias tu próximo comentario :D…que tengas buen inicio de semana :D**

**DarkRose00****: aaa que gusto volver a verte por aquí :D, a mi también me da mucho gusto que me dejen mensaje y que me respondan, es que de esta manera uno se siente tomado en cuenta y se emociona mas con la historia :D, y si llegaras a tener alguna duda o comentario no dudes en preguntar, yo siempre respondo mensajes :D, me da mucho gusto que te guste leer y que no te canse tantas hojas jajaa y que no me odies por hacerte leer tanto ajaja, no te preocupes los capítulos seguirán igual de largo XD. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la música, tenia temor que no fuera de su agrado, y si mientras más personajes mejor, yo también estoy ansiosa por que aparezca Yugi, cuando menos lo esperes aparecerá y de la manera más inesperada jaja, y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y te haya dejado con intriga :D, y también te hago una pregunta: yo sufrí al inicio al escribir este capítulo, es cosa mía o te paso igual al leerlo? o.O…jaja…y por ultimo jajaa (que hablantina soy ajajaja) me da un gusto enorme el saber que te haya vuelto la inspiración al leer mi historia, nunca pensé llegar a tanto, me siento alagada :D, vi una de tus historias y me gusto, y la acabo de empezar a leer, nomas que voy algo lento jeje, es la de dark girl, no sé si está finalizada, pero si no lo está espero que sea la que actualices…en fin…mucho gusto volver a saber de ti, espero que sea de agrado este capítulo también…y que tengas un buen inicio de semana :D…**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que tengan suerte y buen inicio de semana :D, nos vemos hasta el próximo lunes…ya saben, dejen comentarios…si no…ppss no quiero pensar en eso :P jaja.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (POR FAVOR LÉANLAS!):**

**Hayy! Ya volví, pido antes que todo!: disculpas por este periodo de ausencia, es que como saben, era navidad y año nuevo, por lo que no me falto fiestas y salidas con los familiares, pero en compensación les he traído dos capítulos en uno :D…créanme me odiaran por tanto que van a leer jajaa…**

**Bueno, ahora no tengo aclaraciones…creo que me ha quedado bien el capitulo jajaja, solo espero que lo disfruten y se rían…de la poca comedia que tiene…y que conste…no soy muy buena escribiendo ese tipo de escenas…y al parecer si de peleas jaja…y antes de seguir con la música, recuerden: contesto mensaje al final :D…**

**Música: saben que es a preferencia suya :D…las que dejo esta vez son:**

**Al inicio:**

**His world-zebrahead versión y it´s over when it´s over-falling in reverse**

**Cuando acaba la pelea (en secuencia jajaja son varias, porque esta re-largo este capitulo):**

**away-breakin benjamín**

**make a move-icon for hide**

**get thru this-art of dying**

**you don´t know me- art of dying**

**forget it- breakin Benjamin**

**without you- breakin Benjamin**

**you- breakin Benjamin**

**breakdown- breakin Benjamin**

**re:make-one ok rock**

**onion-one ok rock**

**deeper deeper-one ok rock**

**no scared- one ok rock**

**Llegada a "ese lugar" (ya sabrán cuando):**

**inside it´s raining-art of dying y dear agony- breakin Benjamin**

**Pelea en "ese lugar" (ya sabrán cuando y esta es más que importante!, ya que inspiro todo :p…esta canción me la enseño mi hermana, según esto es de un juego de miedo jaja):**

**five nights at freddy´s song-the living tombstone**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda… 2 comentarios merece continuación… así que al capítulo…los veo al final!, que disfruten :D…y espero que hayan tenido un bien inicio de año 2015 :D…**

**Capitulo 4 y 5**

Todo estaba borroso y daba vueltas, sentía que alguien me sostenía y que de apoco me iban recostando en el suelo—estás bien viejo?...pero qué diablos te hiso este desgraciado?!—había ¿oído bien?...esa era la voz de Joey…¿el me había salvado?...intente enfocar mi vista para comprobar de quien se trataba…al principio no pude distinguir nada….pero después de unos segundos…ahí estaba…era el!—hey Yami!...sigues vivo?—si!…no estaba equivocado…ese tipo de cosas solo las dice el…y por su puesto May…

-tu…—mi voz era apenas audible.

-que dices?... no te oigo…—Joey se acerco para escucharme, ya que estaba tendido en el suelo, podía ver en su rostro intranquilidad— sabes, mejor no te esfuerces, te llevare con May en seguida!— ignorando su sugerencia sonreí, respire hondo y volví a hablar más fuerte (al menos lo que podía) para que me escuchara.

-tu…definitivamente eres sobrino de May!—cerré mis ojos, me costaba moverme, por lo que puse mis manos sobre el piso para apoyarme, con la ayuda de Joey y con mucho esfuerzo logre sentarme—a ambos se les nota que tienen ganas de verme muerto—agache mi rostro y reí triste e irónicamente—pero al parecer aun no se llega ese día— abría y cerraba mis puños…aun estaba asustado…tenía que sentir que ya no estaba "ahí" adentro…y sentir el frio y duro piso de la escuela era una manera efectiva de traerme de regreso a la cruel y cruda realidad…

-pero que dices idiota?...por algo estoy aquí!—vi a Joey por el rabillo del ojo, había sonreído por mi comentario, pero aun podía ver que estaba preocupado—parece que a pesar de todas tus heridas, estas bien—espera un momento…¿dijo heridas?...parpadee un par de veces tratando de concentrarme en mi mismo…y pude notar que me dolía todo el cuerpo…

-de que estás hablando?—dije por lo bajo, hasta donde recordaba solo estaba herido de mi brazo derecho. Deje de mirar a Joey que tenía cara de preocupación y un signo enorme de interrogación en su frente; y observe mi cuerpo por primera vez después de haber salido de la mente de Rafael—pero cómo?—palidecí al comprobar mi estado y al encontrar la causa del dolor en mi cuerpo. Estaba toda mi ropa desgarrada, como si hubiera sido rota a tirones y latigazos. Puse más atención a mi cuerpo y lo recorrí con detenimiento con mi vista, cada herida (golpes, latigazos y heridas por cuchillo) que me habían infringido en la mente de Rafael estaban marcados físicamente en mi cuerpo, incrédulo toque con mi mano una de las heridas en mi abdomen, pude comprobar que estaba sangrando y con ello…que efectivamente estaba herido (nuevamente para variar)…

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecer, sentía que me volvería loco por el miedo que tenia, ya que nunca había sido herido físicamente por las visiones de las personas (aun cuando en estas también me hiriesen), aunque claro, lo que paso en esta ocasión no se puede comparar con lo que he vivido anteriormente, esta vez fue más aterrador y mas real…de pronto paso una idea por mi cabeza…¿realmente estuve a punto de morir?...aun no lo podía creer!...creía que cuando Rafael me matara en su mente, solo despertaría tirado inconsciente y con dolor de cabeza…o algo parecido, ya que cuando tenía ese tipo de visiones solo terminaba con dolores de cabeza…pero al ser "diferente" esta ocasión…solo suponía que me desmañaría…pero nunca pensé que podría morir realmente…aunque debo admitir…que cuando estuve ahí dentro todo era tan real…realmente sentí que moriría…y había estado a punto de estarlo!…y lo peor…es que me "había resignado y aceptado mi muerte"…Rafael había conseguido llegar hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, darme justo en la yaga y "quebrarme"…esta vez me había ganado?…Dios!...sentí mis dientes titiritar por el temblor en mi cuerpo al pensar eso…estaba entrando en pánico…si me había vencido en esta ocasión, si no me había podido defender de él…quien me aseguraría que podría defender a mi abuelo de él o de algún otro abusivo a un futuro?...Dios no!...tenía que hacerme más fuerte!...no quería perder lo único que tenía en esta vida!...

-hey te encuentras bien?—podía escuchar la voz de Joey llamándome, pero no podía responder, estaba temblando y no podía dejar de mirar mi mano con sangre—Yami! Reacciona!—Joey comenzó a sacudirme, logrando que lo viera y sacándome de mi trance—ven!, vamos con May inmediatamente, no te vez nada bien!—frunció el seño, se veía alterado.

No pude responder, el nudo en la garganta no me dejaba hablar, Joey me tomo por los hombros para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, pero al apoyar uno de mis pies, sentí como este me falseo y me hiso caer, había olvidado que me había lastimado el tobillo—tks!—solo gruñí por el dolor…en serio…había algo que aun no me hubieran lastimado?...estaba tentado en contestar esa pregunta, pero me contuve…realmente no necesitaba preocuparme más por lo sucedido y por mi estado de salud…

-puedes caminar?—me pregunto Joey

-no lo sé, tal vez pero despacio…tks…me duele mi tobillo—dije aferrándome a su camisa, me sentía como un costal de papas, un bulto que solo estorba.

-cómo es posible que te hayan dado tremenda paliza en medio de la escuela, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta?—Joey se hinco y paso uno de mis brazos por su cabeza a la vez que me daba la espalda, como pude, logre mantener el equilibrio sujetándome a sus hombros y así evitar caer nuevamente al suelo—vamos sube a mi espalda, debemos irnos antes que ese bodoque despierte!—ahora que lo recordaba, donde estaba Rafael?

Mire a mi alrededor, a unos cuantos metros estaba el, estaba tendido en el suelo…aparentemente inconsciente por el golpe que le había dado Joey en el rostro…espera un momento!…había recordado bien?...recuerdo que cuando Joey me rescato, le dio una patada en su rostro…Dios!...teníamos que irnos pronto!...si despertaba no estaba seguro de cómo saldríamos de esta!...de seguro se despertaría más que cabreado!...en serio este rubio se las arreglaba para darle a Rafael donde más le dolía, y lo peor es que parecía hacerlo "inconscientemente"—tienes razón, debemos darnos prisa!—dije con mi voz entre cortada. Estaba a punto de obedecer a Joey, pero me detuve al percibir por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento brusco, me detuve en seco y voltee hacia Rafael…no pude evitar poner cara de horror, estaba Rafael poniéndose de pie!...tenía el rostro rojo por el golpe…y no parecía nada contento…

-hey infeliz! Como te atreves a golpearme en el rostro!—dijo Rafael con una voz deforme y aun tambaleándose un poco, parecía aturdido todavía. Llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro y se limpio la nariz—maldito! Te juro que te matare!...como te atreves a dañar mi rostro y sacarme sangre de mi nariz!—su cara parecía a punto de explotar, hasta se podían apreciar claramente las venas en su frente brincar por la presión de la sangre en su rostro. Pude sentir que la espalda de Joey se tenso, también se había puesto nervioso…estábamos en problemas!…Rafael era muy fuerte y usaría "cualquier" método para derrotarnos (más bien matarnos, si la posibilidad se le presentaba) y para colmos, Joey tendría que pelear el solo, en esta ocasión no podría ayudarlo, solo sería un estorbo para el…

Me solté de los hombros de Joey, como pude me mantuve de pie, las rodillas me temblaban y estaba algo encorvado por el dolor, me abrace a mí mismo y tome aire (valor) para hablar—Joey…debes irte y rápido—mi voz era entrecortada, cerré mis ojos. Realmente no me quería quedar atrás, pero en este momento soy un estorbo, si Joey trataba de escapar conmigo a su espalda, nos atraparía a los dos, no quería que lo lastimaran, agradecía desde lo más profundo de mi alma el que me haya salvado, pero desgraciadamente, tal vez "hubiera" sido mejor el que no se involucrara y me dejara morir…ahora Rafael lo perseguiría…y su familia podría estar ahora en peligro—no debiste meterte—sentía que volvía a temblar y que seme revolvía el estomago…perdóname Joey por ser un maldito desgraciado y desconsiderado!…sentía mis dientes rechinar al pensar esto…el me había salvado y ahora estaba metido hasta el tope con problemas con este matón, y siendo su primer día en la escuela…y yo solo le alejaba de la manera más descortés, desconsiderada y sin agradecerle…pero esto era lo "mejor"!...

-hmm…deberías hacerle caso y largarte…hasta el reconoce mi fuerza y sabe que el solo puede hacerme frente…aunque ahora no está en condiciones de pelear...—Rafael lanzo una carcajada, no era necesario tener mis ojos abiertos para saber que me estaba mirando, podía sentir su mirada lasciva sobre mi—y tú no tienes oportunidad contra mi…y si me lo dejas…puede que no te mate…no lo crees un trato justo por tu vida?...además, el no es nada tuyo, que más te da?—le decía a Joey… pude escuchar a Rafael riendo…seme erizo la piel, cerré mas fuerte mis ojos…no quise verlo…ya le había dado "muchos" gustos el día de hoy mientras me torturaba…dé repente pude escuchar una especie de gruñidos...que eran de Joey…

-cállate!—la voz de Joey sonó ronca y áspera, realmente no esperaba que se enfureciera tanto—Yami no es una especie de objeto, y menos algo con lo que se hagan "tratos"…si así se le puede llamar!...así que deja de decir idioteces!—sentí un nudo en mi garganta, esta era la primera vez que me defendían de esa manera…pero a un así no podía darme el lujo de sentirme "feliz"…ya que esto no parecía mejorar…si no empeorar…

-maldito ahora sí!...—escuche a Rafael callarse cuando Joey hiso una especie de chiflido con la boca, indicándole que se callara e ignorándolo por completo…

-Joey…vete, estaré bien!—intervine, intentando sonar valiente. Clave mis uñas en mis brazos, sabía perfectamente que no saldría bien de esta…voltee a ver a Joey por un segundo, y después volví a cerrar mis ojos, no podía mirarlo a la cara, se percataría del temor que tenia.

-de que estás hablando?—la voz de Joey había sonado demasiado profunda. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi levantarse al fin del suelo, se dio la vuelta quedando frente a mí, desvié mi mirada de la suya, estaba enojado y su mirada era demasiado intensa—que no debí meterme?, que te deje aquí solo?, quieres que te deje morir en manos de ese desgraciado "súper desarrollado"?!...realmente quieres eso?!...—voltee a verlo, escucharlo furioso no era algo que creyera posible…vi que se acerco, y cuando estuvo cerca lo mire hacia arriba…en esta ocasión el parecía bastante imponente…me sentí más pequeño de lo normal…pude ver en sus ojos amarillos verdadero coraje—RESPONDE!—me tense al escucharlo gritar, baje mis brazos, apreté mis puños y asentí con la cabeza…de pronto sentí su puño golpeando mi rostro con tal fuerza que me hizo chocar con la pared, dejándome sentado en el suelo—DÉJATE DE IDIOTECES!...porque te reúsas a que alguien te ayude?...tu ya me salvaste una vez!...ahora siéntate ahí y deja que esta vez te salve yo!— casi me dejaba inconsciente, abrí un poco mis ojos, pude verlo con su puño hacia arriba y apretándolo hacia el…no dije nada, estaba paralizado…nunca me espere que me golpeara…el no parecía ser una persona agresiva…

-tú, maldito desteñido!—Rafael gruño, coloco ambos puños cerca de su rostro, una postura típica de boxeo, la cual el usaba para pelear. Joey volteo hacia donde estaba el, estaba enojado, casi no lo podía reconocer…se veía muy diferente a esta mañana—aléjate de él!...el es mío!...y si te retiras, tal vez no involucre a tu hermana!—dijo a modo de advertencia, pero Joey apretó sus puños y también tomo postura de ataque, la cual era parecida a la de Rafael, pero con las manos más abajo y destendidas…una postura de lima-lama, un arte marcial mas defensiva que ofensiva. **(NOTA AUTORA: yo estudio en una academia, en la cual se enseñan varias artes marciales…entre ellas esta…pero no estoy segura si es del todo cierto lo que dije jejeje, es que entre tanto que te enseñan te confundes jajaja :p)**

-Ya cállate!, y déjate de idioteces!...que ya me hartaste!...te acabo de decir que no me iría y te advierto, que no te lo pondré tan fácil!—mire incrédulo a Joey…no entendía por qué se había quedado a defenderme, ni siquiera lo conocía bien…y aun así seguía con esto, a pesar de los peligros para él y su hermana…en serio: ¿quién se queda a defender a alguien que no conoce a costa de tantos riesgos?... y ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando en este día?...desde que vi a estos dos hermanos esta mañana…parecía que mi realidad se estaba poniendo patas arriba…todo parecía tan sub-real…un sueño del que no parecía poder despertar y que amenazaba por tornarse una pesadilla…

-maldito hablador!...ya no tendré consideraciones hacia ti!...ni siquiera por ser nuevo!—Rafael no se contuvo mas y se lanzo sobre Joey, yo solo pude abrir todo lo que podía mis ojos…Rafael lanzaba golpe tras golpe al rostro y torso de Joey, pero este los esquivaba sin problemas moviéndose a un lado a otro y retrocediendo—VAMOS PELEA!...que no sabes más que esquivar?

-que conste que tu lo pediste!—Joey dejo de esquivar, comenzó a devolver los golpes y dando una que otra patada, pero igual Rafael los esquivaba. En este momento parecían estar los dos a la par, pero como todo cobarde, Rafael metió uno de sus pies, consiguiendo derribar a Joey.

-Joey cuidado!...LEVÁNTATE!—intente moverme, pero no pude.

-no te preocupes, quédate ahí!—grito Joey. Volví mi vista nuevamente a la pelea. Joey había conseguido detener una patada que iba a sus costillas con sus dos brazos cruzados frente a él, rápidamente, antes de que Rafael diera un segundo golpe, coloco sus manos en el piso y giro sobre sus brazos como lo haría alguien que baila break dance, hizo girar su cintura y piernas, tomando velocidad y comenzando a dar patadas continuas a Rafael mientras giraba, el cual solo podía retroceder. En un movimiento inesperado, Rafael tomo una de las piernas de Joey y lo aventó lejos, Joey perdió el equilibrio, pero aprovecho el empuje para dar un brinco y ponerse en pie a unos pasos lejos de su contrincante.

-no está mal para un principiante—rio burlonamente Rafael.

-lo mismo digo, para un grandulón como tu—esta vez Joey fue el que inicio el ataque. Nuevamente golpe tras golpe, ninguno retrocedía. Hasta que Rafael empezó a lanzar golpes con sus codos…maldición!...esos eran movimientos de muay thai!...un arte marcial para matar!...y con la fuerza de Rafael, de seguro que si mataba a Joey o lo dejaba invalido con un golpe!... pero Joey lograba esquivarlo…aun que por poco…en un ataque que le lanzo Rafael a su rostro con su codo, Joey giro de espaldas hacia un lado, esquivándolo y aprovechando ese empuje para dar una patada a uno de sus costados. Pero Rafael coloco sus brazos a sus costados para defenderse, y en un movimiento rápido, le acertó un golpe directo con su puño a su abdomen desprotegido. Joey solo callo sentado en el suelo sin aire. Era el primer golpe que había recibido, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inmóvil por un momento.

-ahora sí, volveré a traer a nuestro amiguito de la otra vez, que no tuvo el placer de probar tu sangre!—estaba Rafael parado a unos metros de Joey, rio sádicamente y saco su cuchillo. Joey en cambio estaba sobre sus rodillas tosiendo bruscamente por el golpe…Dios!... si no se movía lo mataría!...vi con desesperación, como Rafael empezaba a acercase de manera amenazadora a Joey…noo!...no quería volver a ver como moría alguien frente a mí!...y lo peor es que sería por mi culpa nuevamente!...intente levantarme…pero era inútil…mi tobillo no me ayudaba y mi cuerpo pesaba…no tenía fuerzas!...estaba temblando ante tal escena!...Rafael estaba tomando su cuchillo como lo haría un torero para clavar una estaca en la espalda de un toro…y Joey aun no podía moverse…sentí mi cuerpo caliente y mi sangre recorrer con mayor rapidez en mi cuerpo…una vez que Rafael estuvo frente a Joey, alzo su cuchillo dejándolo caer sobre la espalda de Joey!...

-ni lo pienses Rafael!...no te lo permitiré!...ni aun muerto!...—estaba entre Joey y Rafael, deteniendo el cuchillo con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi frente, el cual solo logro dejar un pequeño rasguño en mis ante-brazos. No entendía como había llegado desde el otro extremo del pasillo hasta donde estaba ahora…en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había corrido hasta alcanzarlos…pero mi fuerza parecía disminuir abruptamente, esa ola de energía que me había anegado hace unos momentos me estaba abandonando…Rafael pareció percatarse de eso e incremento su fuerza…comenzaban a ceder mis brazos ante la presión…y cuando creí que caería el cuchillo sobre mi cabeza, Joey lo envistió logrando que retrocediera. Vi a Joey frente a mí a salvo…y me deje caer sentado en el suelo, respiraba agitadamente y todo me daba vueltas…me observe…había perdido sangre y me había quedado sin fuerzas…

-tú, pequeña pulga!...aun desangrado y acabado sigues teniendo fuerzas!—volteo a verme ignorando a Joey. Rafael parecía rugir como un león. Se paro y tomo nuevamente su postura de ataque…pero en eso pude escuchar…aunque a lo lejos…la voz de un maestro…eso era lo que necesitaba!...

-te lo dije!...que ni muerto te dejaría salirte con la tuya—dije sentado e inclinado hacia atrás en el suelo. Rafael rio y lambio su cuchillo.

-bien…sigamos, este amiguito quiere probar tu sangre nuevamente…al igual que yo!—Rafael se lambio sus labios...parecía gozar cada pelea que tenia y regocijarse ante el sufrimiento ajeno... …Dios este tipo estaba loco!...pero cuando vi que daba un paso hacia Joey que se interponía entre él y yo…sin perder tiempo y antes de iniciar otra contienda hable…

-detente Rafael!...si das un paso más llamare a los maestros!—como lo pensé, Rafael paro su ataque…pero rio y siguió avanzando…

-estás seguro?...a ti también te expulsaran, tu reputación es tan grande como la mía, por lo que te conocen tan bien como a mí!...y nadie creerá nada de lo que digas!—parecía irse encorvando para envestirnos, Joey dio un paso a tras…me percate que estaba preocupado…

-no me importa!...si con eso consigo detenerte lo hare!—dije parándome y sosteniéndome sobre mi pie sano, así por lo menos no parecería tan vulnerable…aunque debo admitir que me sentía lleno de alfileres por todo el cuerpo…por lo que me resultaba difícil mantener mi posición…

Joey se paró en seco y enderezo su postura—no es verdad, solo te expulsaran a ti!...Yami tiene un testigo y ese soy yo!—puso su mano en su pecho, como señalándose a sí mismo.

-y quien te asegura que te van a creer?—dijo Rafael, al mismo tiempo que hacia una mueca de desprecio.

-lo harán!—su voz era decidida, sin ningún lugar para la duda…¿Quién diría que él era así? –porque soy nuevo y no tengo razones para mentir!—Joey rio maliciosamente…sabia que con eso lo había desarmado…

-lo vez?...a así que, ¿que harás ahora Rafael?—dije contento…Joey había encontrado algo con que escudarse y acabar con esto…al menos por ahora…

-malditos!...—parecía que se lanzaría sobre nosotros, pero la voz del maestro se escucho más cerca y fuerte, por lo que Rafael se detuvo, volteo a ver a los pasillos y volvió a mirarnos—bien…creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, después de todo no quiero acabar con mi "mascota" tan pronto—volteo a verme, era una mirada irónica—te vez bien así Yami…por lo que volveré pronto por ti…jaja—se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo frente a nosotros…al fin nos habíamos librado de él!...o al menos esperaba ya no volverlo a ver en lo que restaba del día…ya había sido demasiado…estaba asqueado…

-hey Yami!...Yami!...estas bien!...hey resiste!—escuche la voz de Joey gritado…no estaba seguro del porque… solo esperaba que no hubiera regresado Rafael…pero mi vista se volvió obscura y me sentí caer como plomo en el suelo…no pude mantenerme en pie…

Podía sentir que alguien me llevaba en su espalda, sentía cada paso que daba y mi cabeza algo colgada hacia el frente, detenida por el hombro de quien me llevaba a cuestas, sabía bien quién era, o al menos lo intuía—Joey?...—mi voz había sonado muy delgada y algo fúnebre, como si estuviera agonizando.

\- tremendo susto me distes!...como te sientes?...—abrí mis ojos y lo vi de reojo. El volteo a verme y me sonrió.

-como si fuera un costal de papas…—reí silenciosamente por mi mal intento de broma.

-jaja, estas en lo correcto, a pesar de estar tan delgado y pequeño…pesas mucho!...—con esto último, dio un brinco con el cual me subió más a su espalda para cargarme mejor.

-tks—me queje del dolor, estaba todo mi cuerpo lleno de heridas y al moverme me había lastimado.

-perdona viejo!...solo aguanta un poco más!—dijo algo preocupado.

-estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi…y…gracias—suspire y deje caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro…demonios!...sentía mi cuerpo como si fuera de plomo por la falta de energía…talle con mi mano mis ojos, no podía enfocar muy bien…el rojo de mi manga llamo mi atención, observe mi brazo, estaba sangrando—te voy a manchar de sangre, no debiste cargarme—dije preocupado, ya que si los maestros lo veían con alguien como "yo" y lleno de sangre, lo inculparían y lo podrían expulsar incluso antes de haber entrado formalmente…sin decir que pasearse por la escuela lleno de sangre, haría que los demás le temieran…

-y dejarte tirado e inconsciente en el pasillo?...debes estar bromeando!—vi su rostro tornarse serio…¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que me pasara?...No lo en entendía—pero no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo solucionado!—dijo sonriendo—en la enfermería May...—pude notar que la voz de Joey se iba alejando (cosa que no entendía, ya que estaba sobre su espalda)…sabía que seguía hablando por que movía la boca, tal vez estaba diciendo alguna explicación sobre la pregunta que le había hecho…pero no fui capaz de entender nada, sentía que me iba desvaneciendo…cada vez más con el pasar del tiempo y mis heridas sangrando…no quería dormirme…no estaba seguro de fiarme de él…al igual que su hermana…era algo extraño…

Escuche una puerta abrirse, estaba seguro que habíamos llegado a la enfermería…o eso suponía…estaba en un estado de letargo, escuchaba ruidos, pero no podía hablar, ver o moverme…era como estar adormecido…pude escuchar dos voces más hablar, parecían estar preocupadas, pero a pesar de lo fuerte que hablaban, no entendía nada de lo que decían y mucho menos distinguir de quienes eran…

De repente todo me pareció un torbellino, podía oír hablar alarmadas a las personas, sentía que me movían de un lado a otro…no sabía dónde estaba…hasta que me sentí tirado en la cama…con todas las fuerzas que tenia, pude momentáneamente abrir mis ojos, pude ver un techo blanco, ojos rojos y cabello rubio...era May…parecía asustada…

Unas manos surcaban mi pecho y abdomen…parecían estarme desabrochando mi camisa…pero algo me alerto…sentía como estaban desabrochando mi collar negro de cuero, lleve mi mano hasta mi cuello y tome la mano de May antes de que me lo quitara—May…—abrí nuevamente mis ojos y enfoque lo mejor que pude mi vista—no me lo quites!...por favor!—mi voz era suplicante y lastimera…realmente no quería que me lo quitara, si bien podía dar explicación por mis heridas, como que había tenido un accidente o alguna otra cosa…el tener unas manos delgadas pintadas en mi cuello…no era algo justificable…y mas difícil era encontrarle una, ya que no eran de un hombre, si no de una mujer, por lo que supondrían que no había sido por una pelea y tendría que dar una explicación…una que no quería dar, y aun que la diera, mi madre se las arreglaría para hacerme quedar mal nuevamente y así salirse con la suya…además, para mí era algo más doloroso y deprimente, no quería que nadie más se diera cuenta…de que estaba sufriendo…

-lo siento Yami, debo quitártelo, tienes una herida cerca del cuello y necesito atenderla!—con un movimiento leve logro librarse de mi agarre.

-por favor!...es lo único que te he pedido...—ya no pude hablar más…parecía estar en un túnel obscuro o algo parecido…el cual me iba absorbiendo…hasta que ya no vi nada…

Sentí que tocaban mi pierna, me desperté, mire a mi alrededor, estaba May curando algunos moretones de Joey cerca del stand, después mire hacia mis pies, ahí pude ver a Serenity vendándome mi pierna derecha, me senté despacio—Yami no te levantes, debes descasar!—vi que se acerco a mí, pero se detuvo, vi que se puso roja…¿pero por qué?...voltee a verme el cuerpo…me sentí nuevamente enfermo…maldición!...estaba solo en bóxers…es decir desnudo! Y ella me estaba mirando!...

-maldición!—tome las sabanas a un lado de mi y me envolví en ellas como una oruga en su capullo…

-hey Yami!, deja de ser tan mojigato y deja que Serenity te termine de vendar!—dijo May desde lejos, saque mi cabeza y la fulmine con la mirada…como había podido dejar que ella hiciera eso?—ándale...sal!...que ya te ha estado viendo así desde hace 20 minutos—dijo eso con cara picara, voltee a ver a Serenity, estaba agachada con la cara roja…maldición!...el verla así hacia que me sintiera peor!...

-si serás May!—estaba más que furioso!...volví a meter mi cabeza dentro de las sabanas, podía escuchar a May y Joey reír, mientras Serenity les decía que se callaran…

Sentí una mano tocar tímidamente mi cabeza, abrí una abertura con la cual podía ver hacia afuera con un ojo, era Serenity, había llevado una de sus manos a su boca—Yami disculpa…no es lo que parece…estas…emm bueno…todo vendado…así que…no se…si eso cuente como ropa…así que no estás desnudo…del todo…—dijo eso ultimo y se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos…mientras que Joey y May se atacaban de risa.

Metí mi cabeza nuevamente en las sabanas, y mire mi cuerpo, efectivamente, estaba en bóxers, pero estaba completamente vendado…mm lo que me faltaba…ahora parecía una momia!...como le explicaría esto a mi abuelo?...de pronto recordé lo que paso antes de quedarme inconsciente…lleve una de mis manos hasta mi cuello…sentí mi alma abandonar mi cuerpo cuando no sentí mi collar, y lo que tenía en su lugar, eran más vendas!...demonios!...May no hiso lo que le pedí!...ahora tendría que dar una explicación…

Ignore mi vergüenza, con mucho esfuerzo logre sentarme y recargarme en la camera, la sabana callo hasta mi cintura y descubriéndome la cabeza, pude ver mejor que los vendajes no dejaban ningún espacio sin cubrir, por lo que parecía una camisa muy justa…en cierta manera sentí algo de alivio al no sentirme completamente desnudo. Después de mirar las vendas, voltee a ver a May enojado e ignorando la vergüenza que había tenido hace unos momentos.

-May…donde esta mi collar?—le pregunte furioso…y preocupado, pero ella suspiro y dejo de atender a Joey para mirarme…

-Yami…tienes ropa en tu locker?—asentí con la cabeza…lo que más me temía estaba por pasar, tendría una charla (interrogatorio) con May a solas, sobre las heridas en mi cuello—bien—volteo a ver a Joey y después a Serenity—quiero que acompañes a Joey por la ropa de Yami a su locker, después de lo sucedido, no creo que sea buena idea que baya el solo—su voz era como la de un sargento, y su rostro estaba serio y con su seño fruncido—después bienes a terminar de "envolver" a Yami—se mofo, sentí mi cara roja al ver que Serenity me volteo a ver y jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente—y cuál es tu locker?

-es el 134, en mi mochila están las llaves—vi que May tomaba mi mochila, le indique un compartimiento chico para que buscara en el las llaves, una vez las encontró se las dio a Serenity.

-de acuerdo…volveremos en seguida—Serenity agacho su vista y se rasco la cabeza—vámonos rápido Joey—en un movimiento rápido tomo de la mano a Joey y lo jalo (no me explicaba cómo no se la había arrancado) y se lo llevo (corriendo) de la enfermería entre quejidos por parte de él.

Una vez que se marcharon, May acerco su cilla a la cama y se sentó—y bien?...algo que decir sobre esas manos en tu cuello?—dijo muy seria y directo al grano…era tan directa que me sentí desubicado, desvié mi mirada al sentir que ella me estaba examinando.

-no…—apreté las sabanas con mis manos…estaba frustrado.

-mira...—suspiro—cuando te lo quite, lo hice cuando ellos no veía y te vende rápido, por lo que ellos no saben nada de esas marcas, no pude evitar quitarte ese collar por la otra herida que tenias recién—solo la mire con la cabeza agachada…no sabía cómo salirme de esta—mira Yami, no le diere nada a nadie de esas heridas, y tampoco te hare hablar al respecto—acerco una mano hacia mí, como lo hace alguien que está preocupado, pero me aleje de ella, evitando así que me tocara—bien…no me acercare…ni te presionare…pero recuerda: cuando queras hablar de eso o necesites algo, no dudes en llamarme, de acuerdo?—me sonrió comprensiva…me mordí mis labios…no sabía si estar enojado, preocupado, triste o feliz…me sentía confundido…

-bien…y May…una cosa más—desvié mi mirada hacia un lado…sabía que tenía mi cara roja por lo que diría a continuación, era un reclamo y una manera de cambiar esta conversación tan incómoda…aunque con esto lastimara en cierta medida "mi orgullo"—como me dejaste en bóxers frente a Serenity!...—voltee a verla furioso y con una voz que casi era un grito…Dios esta mujer era muy desconsiderada!...

-jajaja!—May casi se caía de la cilla por la risa que le dio…al parecer no le bastaba con el daño que había hecho, sino que se regocijaba ante la desgracia y sufrimiento ajeno!...realmente era una bruja!—jaja no pude evitarlo, estabas todo herido, lleno de sangre y tus ropas estaban inservibles—me miro con uno de sus ojos, ya que los tenia cerrados por tanta risa—noo! Espera a que te enteres de lo demás jajaja…ya me imagino cómo será tu reacción!—se apretaba el estomago, al parecer le dolía por tanta risa.

-de qué demonios hablas?!...May!...que hiciste?!—demonios!...que podía ser peor?...jale las sabanas y me volví a cubrir…tenía un mal presentimiento…

-jaja…seguro que quieres saberlo?—me pregunto…no muy seguro respondí que si con la cabeza, trague saliva intentando calmarme—jajaa ella me ayudo a desves…tirte!—dejo de reírse y de hablar por la falta de aire…pero en cambio yo…sentía que me ponía pálido ante la escena que mi cabeza se había formulado al escuchar a May decir eso…

-que dijiste?...—que había dicho?...había escuchado bien?...—pero qué demonios!...cómo pudiste dejar que eso pasara!—estaba furioso!...y más que eso…me había sentido ultrajado…

-cálmate—dijo enderezándose, limpiándose los ojos por las lagrimas y tratando de tomar una postura "seria" para seguir su explicación—ya en serio…te veías bastante mal y necesitaba ayuda para vendarte…por Dios Yami!...llegaste con todo tu cuerpo herido!, pero no te preocupes, no hiso "nada grave o indebido", solo me ayudo con pocas cosas al igual que Joey…más bien fui yo quien te desvistió—me guiño un ojo…con eso me sentí peor…me envolví en las sabanas aun mas y me arrincone en la esquina de la cama, en un intento por alejarme de ella…

-sabes que a eso se le llama acoso?!...y además: que este día hubo oferta al 3x1?...acaso falto alguien en verme desnudo?—grite frustrado…sentía mi rostro y orejas rojas…los tres me habían visto en ropa interior!...y quien sabe que más!...sacudí mi cabeza intentado no tener más ideas sobre el asunto…

-mira…cálmate en serio!...esos hermanos vienen de una familia de doctores, por lo que están acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas—giró sobre su cilla y se dirigió a uno de los cajones del stand…

-y por qué se puso roja Serenity?!...si es que está acostumbrada, no debió de reaccionar así!—si bien lo que me dijo me había "calmado"…el recordar el rostro rojo de de Serenity lo había empeorado!...

-mm eso no lose—volteo a verme y me sonrió— tendrás que preguntárselo tu!

-ni loco!—mi voz pareció más un aullido que un grito…Dios!...nunca había estado tan avergonzado en mi vida!...

-jaja como quieras Yami, ahora ten, póntelo si quieres, ya está limpio y desinfectado—me lanzo mi collar, el cual cayó sobre la cama, lo tome y comprobé que efectivamente estaba limpio.

-gracias—dije, tome el collar y me lo coloque sobre las vendas, las cuales estaban bien puestas, tanto que apenas se sentían…habían quedado "casi" como una segunda piel…

-no te preocupes—se deslizó con su silla junto a mí y acaricio mis cabellos—confía un poco más en mi…y aunque se acaban de conocer…confía también en ellos…son buenos chicos—sonrió…maternalmente?...no me esperaba que May pudiera llegar a ser así…siempre suele ser algo violenta y burlona…y verla así….da una impresión de que algo malo sucederá…incluso daba algo de miedo…aunque también era algo reconfortante…esto era algo contradictorio.

Pude escuchar que tocaban la puerta, eran Joey y Serenity que traían consigo mi ropa limpia—bien aquí está tu ropa Yami!...así no andarás de exhibicionista—dijo Joey entre burlas y risas…al parecer se estaba divirtiendo a costa de su hermana y de mi…ya que ella también tenía la cara roja…

-Joey deja de fastidiar!—vi que Serenity le jalaba la oreja a su hermano mientras este solo se reía aun mas…yo solo pude observar la escena de lejos con ganas de desaparecer…

Ahora que los veía bien, ellos eran un trió algo peculiar, ya que ninguno parecía inmutarse ante alguien como yo…y lo más extraño era que parecían estar empeñados en relacionarse conmigo… no sabía con certeza de donde habían salido o qué demonios estaban pensando…pero de algo estaba seguro…me traerían dolores de cabeza…

Al parecer la pelea entre Joey y Serenity no parecía tener fin…y para colmos estaban usando mi último uniforme intacto como pelota de voleibol…ya que Joey se las pasaba a May y May a Joey, mientras Serenity se las quería quitar… ¿Qué clase de juego era ese?...el único perjudicado era yo…ya que seguía estando sin ropa y ya comenzaba a tener frio…

-May!...ya es suficiente, devuélveme la ropa!...tengo frio!—alegue, intentando que esa excusa bastara para que cesaran su juego infantil…

-bien…como eres de aguafiestas!—May hiso un puchero y le aventó mi ropa a Serenity…pero qué demonios!...por que se la dio a ella y no a mi?...al parecer May quería seguir riéndose a costa de Serenity y de mi—dásela cuando termines de vendarlo, de acuerdo Serenity?—le guiño el ojo y se echo a reír.

-pero May!—agarro mi ropa y miro suplicante a May…insisto…no parece que Serenity este acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas…de nuevo me sentí enfermo y me volví a envolver en las sabanas—no es ese tu trabajo?...yo no soy la enfermera encargada ni nada!—se quejo…parecía querer llorar de la vergüenza…y eso que no era ella la que estaba solo en bóxers…me hice aun mas bolita…esto era realmente…bochornoso…

-lo siento, tengo que terminar de curar las heridas de Joey y darle su ropa limpia, ¿no quieres que ande lleno de la sangre de Yami, por toda la escuela verdad?—May abrazo a Joey, a la vez que ambos reían como si estuvieran confabulados.

-pero eso solo te llevara menos de 5 minutos!—Serenity volteo a verme de reojo…pero aun así pude notar que seguía teniendo rojo su rostro.

-ándale Serenity, apúrate que a Yami le dará un resfrió—dicho eso, May saco un cajón donde había un cambio extra de ropa y se la dio a Joey—toma Joey, para que te cambies—Joey solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en un banco, May termino de curarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…sus heridas no eran graves, solo unos cuantos moretes y heridas en sus antebrazos.

Una vez curado, Joey salió de la enfermería para irse a cambiar en el baño, y May salió unos minutos después…según dijo, iría a la tienda a por algo de betabel para hacerme otro licuado…rogaba a Dios por qué no encontrara!...realmente esa cosa sabía mal!...además, así volvería pronto y no tendría que estar tanto tiempo a solas con Serenity…y soportar el silencio incomodo que había entre ambos…sin mencionar en la situación en la que me encontraba…

-Yami…te parece que siga vendándote?, así podremos terminar antes de que esos dos regresen—Serenity se había dirigido al stand y tomo algunas vendas.

-estoy de acuerdo, ya me tienen cansado esos dos con sus "bromitas"—dije rascándome mi cabeza, realmente ya estaba arto…y algo incomodo—pero no tienes que hacerlo, puedo hacerlo yo solo—me senté en la orilla de la cama (aun envuelto en las sabanas) para poder curar mis heridas, y debo admitir que me costó mucho moverme, me dolía todo mi cuerpo.

-estás seguro?...parece que te cuesta moverte—dijo sonriendo…pero aun a pesar de su intento por parecer normal, pude notar que estaba nerviosa, lo cual pude comprobar al verla jugar con el dobladillo de su saco rosa de su uniforme y alisando su falda azul marino.

-sí, no te preocupes—estire mi mano en señal de pedirle las vendas a Serenity, la cual me las dio sin protestar—por cierto…como es que May tiene un cambio de ropa para Joey en su primer día en la escuela?...es una especie de adivina?—le pregunte tratando de que ese molesto silencio entre los dos terminara, además de que eso era raro, ¿Quién tiene listo un cambio extra de ropa en su primer día de clases?...¿quien le aseguraba que se pelearía o algo similar?...

-lo que pasa, es que en la escuela anterior, Joey estaba en una situación similar a la tuya—ella no me miro a la cara, solo observaba como iba vendando mi pierna derecha (desde mi rodilla hasta mi tobillo).

-como que una situación similar?—pregunte algo consternado y mirándola de reojo.

-siempre estaba metido en constantes pelitos y tenía una reputación como la tuya…por lo que también terminaba con su uniforme desecho…y por ser una costumbre, le pido a May que trajera un cambio extra—ella suspiro, al parecer algo triste—pero eso solo eran rumores falsos, ya que sus pleitos eran por ayudar a gente necesitada y no por ser un brabucón, como todos decían—volteo a verme a los ojos y me sonrió tímidamente— no es como que entienda o conozca bien cuál es tu situación…pero al verte, puedo suponer que debe ser algo similar como a mi hermano.

-mmm…no lo creo...—dije cortante, en cierta manera su historia se parecía a la mía…pero había una gran diferencia…Serenity me miro confundida, como esperando a que continuara y diera una explicación…suspire—no creo que Joey haya matado a su padre…o sí?—dije esto lo mas "frívolamente" posible…aun que mi interior se turbaba cada vez que oía o decía esas palabras. La mire esperando ver su reacción…supongo que era mejor que se entere de una vez…después de todo lo harían tarde o temprano…y tal vez así me los pudiera quitar de encima, antes de que se vean envueltos en más problemas…

-tal vez—la mire sin creérmelo…no se había perturbado ante mi comentario—y ya sabía sobre ese rumor, May nos los conto alguna vez, y se con certeza que lo que dicen los demás…es mentira…eso que ocurrió solo fue un accidente, no creo que alguien como tu haya hecho algo como eso…—ella me miro con unos ojos llenos de sinceridad—se que no eres un acecino, abusivo o pandillero…lo mostraste esta mañana…y según pude comprobar, estas metido en problemas por ayudar a los demás…como mi hermano…pero al parecer, aquí no parecen entenderte o ver más "haya" de lo que tienen enfrente suyo…y te están juzgando sin conocerte…y puedo ver que…tu ya empiezas a creer todo lo que dicen de ti…

No pude articular ninguna palabra, solo la miraba tratando de no mostrar ninguna reacción o emoción en mi rostro…mi fachada de insensible había sido derrumbada por ella…por alguien que apenas me conoce…

-y se que por eso estas desecho por dentro y que estas sufriendo—al oírla decir eso me temblaron las manos, provocando que seme resbalara la venda, desenrollándose toda en suelo. Sentía que algo estaba temblando en mi interior—Yami…—Serenity tomo mis manos entre las suyas—lo que paso entonces, fue un accidente…y no sé por qué otras cosas estés pasando—me había quedado inmóvil, viéndola con mis ojos bien abiertos…hablaba como si supiera todo de mi vida…su rostro era muy serio con una expresión de comprensión—pero debes tener esperanza…todo mejorara…y te lo aseguro…porque los ángeles existen…y ellos se encargan de mejorar las cosas si tienes fe—me sonrió…pero en vez de hacerme sentir mejor…tuvo el efecto contrario…

-no hables de esa manera!—no pude evitar que mi voz saliera en forma de grito y de un fuerte jalón, separe sus manos de las mías—no hables como si supieras o conocieras todo!...te recuerdo que nos acabamos de conocer y no sabes nada de mí!…si bien te agradezco por todo...—agache mi cabeza…pero qué demonios me pasaba?...ella solo quería ayudarme—solo...olvídalo...—comencé a tirar de la venda para recogerla…¿Qué los ángeles existen?...¿que todo mejorara?...en serio…¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?...9-10 años?...y todo seguía sin mejorar…y siempre tuve fe…y que había pasado?...NADA!...en su lugar parecía ir todo de mal en peor…y me daba coraje que me dijeran que mantuviera la esperanza…si alguien había tenido esperanzas…ese había sido yo…y nada había cambiado…por lo tanto no podía creer en nada…y menos en ángeles…

-lo…lo siento—vi que agacho su rostro y junto sus manos sobre sus piernas.

Qué bien Yami!...ahora habías quedado como un maldito patán…¿y ahora como salía de esta?...voltee a verla…parecía querer llorar?...no maldición!...nunca he sabido como lidiar con mujeres llorando…y por lo general salgo corriendo ante cosas como estas…pero en este momento no podía hacerlo, ya que tenía mi pie lastimado y no me sentía en condiciones de caminar…sentía mi estomago revolverse, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de salir de esto…busque con mi mirada algo a mi alrededor que me pudiera sacar de este embrollo…cuando divise en el suelo, a un lado del buro de la cama mi mochila…como pude me agache hasta tomarla…busque entre los cuadernos, hasta que encontré el llavero de una vaca con un moño rosa en el cuello, el cual me había encontrado cuando compre una bolsita de dulces—hey…—cubrí mi rostro con mi mano izquierda...esto era algo vergonzoso y estaba seguro de que me arrepentiría después—toma…pero no llores…discúlpame—sentía que me temblaba la voz...no por nervios o algo…es que me sorprendía mi estupidez…si bien hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban…ya me habría quitado de encima por lo menos a uno de los hermanos…pero no!...mi desgraciada conciencia no me dejaría en paz!...

-en serio me lo das?—su voz era tímida y se podía notar en ella que efectivamente…iba a llorar. Asentí con la cabeza—entonces no estás enojado con migo?

-no—recargue mi brazo izquierdo en una de mis rodillas y hundí mas mi cara en la mano de este…quedando agachado y ocultando mi rostro por completo—por favor…solo tómalo…y discúlpame!—en estos momentos no pude desear mas que nunca que me tragara la tierra!...

-Gracias!—pude sentir que tomo el llavero—que lindo!... lo cuidare mucho!—la observe con uno de mis ojos, vi que se limpio una lagrima con la palma de su mano…y al parecer ahora estaba feliz—te lo agradezco…emm pero una duda…

-que sucede?—me enderece, pero aun seguía sin mirarla directamente.

-Como un chico como tú, ¿lleva consigo un llavero tan tierno?—sentí esa pregunta como un gancho directo al hígado…ya me podía imaginar que se estaba haciendo un montón de teorías al respecto!...de seguro creería que era alguien muy aniñado o algo por el estilo…

-bueno—me rasque la mejilla nervioso…

-perdona!—me interrumpió, tenía el llavero entre ambas manos—no tienes que darme una explicación…debo aprender a no ser tan entrometida…me disculpo—vi que agacho su cabeza en un ademan de disculpa—espero que me perdones…y que podamos ser amigos—se enderezo, mostrándome una gran sonrisa…

-no…yo te debo pedir disculpas por lo de hace un momento—volví a agachar mi mirada—y sobre el llavero…es que a veces compro las bolsitas de dulces…llamada sonrics…no sé si la conozcas?—ella asintió con su cabeza…parecía atenta—es que cuando era niño…mi padre y yo solíamos comprar una…y compartirla…y aun ahora sigo haciéndolo—no pude evitar sonreír nostálgicamente al recordar esos momentos con mi padre…realmente lo extrañaba, y hacer este tipo de cosas, hacia que me sintiera…un poco más cerca de él…

-a ya veo—me miraba pensativa—sabia que eras alguien bueno y lindo en cuanto te vi—me miraba como cuando alguien ve algo sorprendente e increíble. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando?...sentí que me dio un tic en uno de mis ojos...esta chica me hacia hablar más de lo debido!...además, ¿cómo puede considerarme lindo?... si mi sola presencia era amenazadora, y sin mencionar mi físico...hasta yo admitía que era todo un bicho raro…ni siquiera yo mismo podía ver algo bueno en mi…

-no vayas a creer que me gustan esas cosas!—señale al llavero con cara de enojado—pensaba tirarlo!—no entendía por qué sentía la necesidad de excusarme ante ella—y…no le digas a nadie sobre eso…por favor!—no pude evitar que mi voz saliera temblorosa…

-lo prometo!—tallo el llavero en su mejilla…en serio…ella tenía mi edad?...parecía una niña pequeña…bueno…May era igual, ¿Qué más podía esperar si eran parientes?…suspire y voltee a ver mi pierna…comprobé que lo que me había vendado, había quedado más abultado que los demás vendajes que ya tenía…si tenía que vendarme todo el cuerpo…¿cómo le haría?...si seguía vendándome así, seria estorboso y más evidente, se notarían incluso sobre la ropa que estaba herido—emm Yami…—volví mi vista sobre Serenity—quieres que te enseñe como vendarte mejor?—asentí con la cabeza—bien debes hacerlo de esta manera y unirlos justo donde termina el grueso de la venda, así no se abultan—la miraba atento, podía ver como su manera de curar era…efectivamente…de alguien con mucha experiencia…a lo mejor su vergüenza de hace un momento había sido por ser a un alguien joven…había pasado por alto ese detalle.

Así termino Serenity ayudándome a vendarme ambas piernas, mientras me daba una explicación de cómo hacerlo en el resto del cuerpo—por cierto Serenity, ¿no tienen clases en este momento?—le pregunte una vez que termino de darme la explicación y de vendarme.

-sí, pero lo que pasa es que es la hora de educación física, y como no sabíamos, no trajimos ropa para esa materia—vi como hiso un nudo en la planta de mi pie para amarrar la venda.

-lo había olvidado…no me acordaba de esa materia—reí…yo tampoco había traído mi uniforme para educación física, pero en cambio su hermano había traído un cambio extra…realmente eran extraños.

De pronto, la puerta se azoto fuertemente, anunciando (como lo hace habitualmente) la entrada de May, pero acompañada de Joey, ya con su uniforme limpio—que aun no te has cambiado?—dijo May riéndose—parece que ya te gusto estar así jajaja…

-May!...ya basta!...acabo de terminar de vendarlo!—Serenity se levanto del banco para hacerle frente tanto a May como Joey, que seguían riendo como en un principio…

Así prosiguió una nueva ronda de burlas…al final me dieron un tiempo a solas para ponerme mi uniforme(aunque que mas daba, ya me habían visto en ropa interior)… pero aun con mi uniforme limpio, May no me dejo irme a clases, en su lugar me dijo que el día de hoy no tendría clases por mis heridas…y para colmos los hermanos Wheeler me acompañarían a la casa y a mi trabajo…eso si no quería rendir cuentas a la escuela sobre la pelea y sobre mis heridas…de seguro esa mujer en una vida pasada, debió de ser algún tipo de gánster o chantajista…

Y para seguir con mi racha de mala suerte…May me había ido a hacer el licuado de betabel a la cafetería y me obligo a beberlo…por desgracia…había encontrado esa cosa en una tienda a menos de una cuadra de la escuela…y como no me dio más opción, me lo tome…pero esta vez era más malo aun, tenía su sabor a tierra y a fierro más intenso, ya que no lo diluyo con nada y había quedado demasiado espeso. Así pasaron las horas…Joey y Serenity asistieron al resto de las clases, en cambio yo no pude evitar quedarme dormido…estaba cansado…y May no me dejaría marchar sin los hermanos…al parecer como medio de protección, ya que me encontraba (según sus palabras) en estado de agonía…y como ella dijo que estaría ahí y no saldría…pude descansar a gusto…no podía creer que había pasado todo el día en la enfermería…creo que había roto mi propio record…

El timbre que anuncia el final de las clases me despertó…ya era hora de regresar a casa…casa?...y ahora que lo recordaba…hoy no iría a "mi casa"…si no con mi abuelo…y además…hoy también es el día en que mi padre había muerto…me incorpore despacio en la cama. Tengo que pensar en alguna manera de librarme de esos hermanos…si es que quiero ir a "ese" lugar…

-qué bueno que ya te despertaste, los chicos no tardaran en llegar—la voz de May me distrajo. La vi sentada en su escritorio llenando unos papeles.

-me dejaras trabajar hoy?—le pregunte a May, mientras tomaba mi mochila del suelo e intentaba ponerme de pie.

-si los chicos te acompañan…si…y no te enojes, pero es para cuidarte de los que te quieran dañar…además, así me aseguro que llegues vivo a tu casa—volteo a verme, y yo a ella con cara de: muérete!—no te vayas a caer, aun te vez débil—dijo eso una vez que me vio tambalear, pero logre ponerme de pie—haber Yami, intenta caminar—la obedecí, pero apenas podía dar pasos y no pude evitar cojear de mi pie izquierdo…suspire…¿Cómo demonios llegaría hasta "donde debo" ir?—mmm Yami, sé que no te gusta el autobús, pero vete hoy en el, o empeoraras y no podrás caminar mañana…y tomate las medicinas que te di!—me regañó…o me aconsejo?...en fin…ya me imaginaba que me diría algo así…realmente odiaba el autobús, y más cuando estaba lleno y todos iban apretados, haciendo que nos tocáramos momentáneamente, debido a que en ocasiones "la corriente eléctrica" se salía de control, mostrándome los pensamientos de la gente, los cuales se mezclaban y se formaba como una especie de rompecabezas de imágenes aleatorias en mi mente…lo cual era un martirio…

-bien lo hare!—asentí…pelear con ella era inútil…y no sabía si resistiría caminar hasta mi casa.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Joey y Serenity. Salimos de la enfermería e íbamos caminando los tres por el pasillo (yo en medio de los dos, como si me estuvieran haciendo guardia), los hermanos iban riendo y conversando sobre las clases y maestros del día de hoy, intentaban meterme en su plática…pero apenas participaba en ella. No entendía como ellos habían conseguido trasladarse a mediados del curso, eso era algo difícil de hacer, y más aun cuando eran de otra ciudad…aunque…porque me sorprendía?…todo en ellos era extraño, incomprensible e incierto.

-por cierto Joey— tenía mis manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón para esconder las vendas que tenía en estas de la vista de los demás, ya mucho daba de que hablar las heridas y vendajes en mi cara y cuello—como me encontraste cuando estaba en el pasillo con Rafael?— intervine por mi cuenta en la conversación. Desde que me había rescatado tenía esa duda…su aparición fue tan oportuna, que no parecía una simple coincidencia…

-te refieres a ese brabucón?—asentí con la cabeza. Vi que volteo a verme, había hecho un puchero, como cuando un niño está tratando de recordar algo— bueno…para ser sinceros…estaba tratando de regresar al salón después de salir de la dirección…pero me había perdido…y entonces escuche un grito…y fue cuando te encontré—llevo sus manos detrás de su nuca—ahora que lo pienso—sonrió satisfecho, como después de haber hecho algo bueno—fue una suerte el que me haya perdido jajaja…

-tal vez…pero ahora estas en la mira de "ese brabucón"—lo mire con los ojos entornados, no quería mortificarlos…pero era para que estuvieran atentos y no bajaran tanto la guardia—ahora no debes bajar la guardia…

-no te preocupes—Joey me dio un golpe en mi espalda, y aun a pesar de llevar la mochila, me había dolido bastante—ya nos las arreglaremos—me sonrió y levanto su pulgar.

-eso duele!—me retorcí…ese desgraciado parecía olvidarse que tenía el cuerpo lleno de latigazos, golpes y heridas…una vez que se me paso el dolor, pude ver como Serenity lo reprendía por haberme pegado…lleve una mano a mi rostro…ellos a veces me hacían sentir como su niñera…y en otras…me hacían sentir como si ellos me cuidaran…me asome por la ventana…el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor…parecía que el día no llegaría nunca a su fin…

Sentía como todos en la escuela nos miraban…y murmuraban entre ellos cosas como: y esos?...no le tienen miedo a Yami?, que están pensando?...no tienen miedo de morir?, de seguro han de ser matones como él!...tan agradables que se miraban!...hay que tener cuidado con ellos!. Como me lo había imaginado…todos estaban haciéndose una mala idea de Joey y Serenity por estar a mi lado. Voltee a ver a los habladores, los cuales se callaban al verme molesto, una mano se poso en mi hombro, me voltee a ver de quien era…

-tranquilo, ignóralos— Serenity me sonreía a la vez que me indicaba que siguiéramos caminando—ellos no saben nada, y con que nosotros sepamos que no eres malo, con eso basta.

-es verdad Yami, y ahora…¿donde está la parada de autobús?—Joey también me sonrió…¿Qué remedio?...comencé a ignorar por completo a los demás alumnos de la escuela que seguían hablando a nuestras espaldas. No sabía cómo terminaría esto…pero esperaba que…tan solo…no empeorara…¿y desde cuando soy bueno?...creo que estos hermanos me tenían en un concepto muy bueno…y no entendía de donde lo habían sacado…y con unas cuantas horas de habernos tratado, no me parecía suficiente para que hablaran así de mi…

Una vez fuera de la escuela, fuimos a la parada del autobús, donde estaban marcadas las rutas de este en un mapa. Observe cada una de ellas, a pesar de ser de esta ciudad, no sabía cómo manejarme en los camiones ya que siempre andaba a pie…y ni hablar de Joey y Serenity, los cuales eran nuevos aquí y confiaban ciegamente que los haría llegar a su casa. Estaba siguiendo con mi dedo cada ruta de los camiones…hasta que divise una…una que no solo llegaba hasta la casa…si no que me había dado una idea…

-bien, el autobús que debemos tomar es de la ruta 6—me di la vuelta rápidamente—vamos está en la esquina, por esta misma acera, si no nos apresuramos se nos puede ir el camión—empecé a caminar (bueno cojear), obligando a los hermanos a seguirme sin comprobar que lo que les dije era cierto, no quería que vieran porque partes de la ciudad pasaba, y menos que había otra ruta que se tomaba justo enfrente de la escuela y que era mas rápida, ya que podrían sospechar algo.

Una vez en la esquina, nos sentamos en las bancas que había, voltee a ver a los lados, no había señales del camión, pero de apoco iban llegando personas a esperarlo, lo que significaba que no tardaría en llegar. En menos de 5 minutos la parada del camión se lleno de personas, por lo que tuvimos que ceder el asiento a varias mujeres mayores, quedando los tres parados. En un giro inesperado, me vi en medio de una discusión de hermanos, sobre que comida era la mejor… y ambos me tomaron como juez, ya que con mi decisión se elegiría la cena de hoy…¿pero cómo podía elegir una comida, cuando ambas opciones no las conocía?...sopa de repollo o fetuchini…no pude evitar sentirme como un idiota...mi pobre conocimiento culinario se reducía a unas cuantas cosas: comida instantánea, comida rápida y comida del abuelo…además no estaba seguro que la "sopa de repollo" existiera…

-vamos Yami!...tienes que apoyarme!...elige el fetuchini!...créeme no hay nada mejor que eso!—me suplicaba Joey, al cual se le salía la baba al pensar en comida.

-no lo escuches Yami!...tienes que elegir lo saludable!, y comer verduras es muy importante!—Serenity sonaba como una mama regañando a su hijo.

-yo...—puse mis manos al frente para mantenerlos lejos…me sentía entre la espada y la pared, además…¿por qué me metían en esto?, si no me concierne en lo absoluto!...al final de cuentas no era yo quien iba a comer—esto…y ¿por qué no hacen ambas?—sugerí, intentando que eso bastara para mantener a ambos contentos…lo cual no funciono, por que siguieron discutiendo…sin llegar a ningún acuerdo.

Podía ver como la gente nos observaba divertida…estos hermanos eran muy ruidosos…de pronto, pude notar cierta tención en el aire y una mirada pesada sobre mi…voltee a los lados, todo parecía normal, hasta que no muy a lo lejos de nosotros, pude notar a unos sujetos que me observaban, o eso parecía, ambos eran altos pero no muy musculosos, con cabellos largos y algo despeinados, uno de ellos llevaba una chaqueta de motocicleta con picos en los hombros, camisa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla rotos de las rodillas, mientras que el otro llevaba pantalón negro con varias cadenas colgando a sus lados, y camisa roja con una calavera pintada…no sabía si estaban esperando el camión o siguiéndome…me di la vuelta ignorándolos, no podía hacer nada, más que ver qué es lo que pasaba…y rogaba que solo fueran cosas mías, ya que no quería que me arruinaran mi plan…

Así pasaron 15 largos y eternos minutos…hasta que el camión llego, y como era de costumbre iba retacado de gente, por lo que íbamos parados…una posición incómoda, ya que por mi estatura no podía alcanzar los tubos para sostenerme, por lo que hacía equilibrio como podía (agarrándome de los asientos o haciendo equilibrio) y haciéndolo más difícil: mi pie herido no me ayudaba en nada. Por las calles que íbamos, estaban algo estropeadas por las lluvias recientes, por lo que constantemente el camión caía en los baches, cuando esto pasaba, parecía que me caería sobre las personas que estaban sentadas. En vez en cuando volteaba hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde venían parados los tipos de hace rato…y efectivamente parecían estarme mirando…pero ya me las arreglaría para perderlos…

Después de unas 20 vueltas que dio el autobús, llegamos a una cuadra de nuestras casas—aquí debemos bajar—le avise a los hermanos e hice la señal de alto al conductor con la mano. Nos acercamos hasta la puerta de salida (que era la misma por donde habíamos subido, aun lado del conductor, ya que era un camión chico), quedando yo hasta lo último, espere que Serenity bajara, después cuando Joey estaba a un escalón para bajar, le di una patada en la espalda baja, haciendo que se callera del camión y dejándolo tendido en el suelo…esa era mi venganza por el golpe en la espalda y todas las veces que me llamo mocoso…

\- hey Yami que te traes!...maldición!—dijo Joey desde el suelo. Ambos me miraban confundidos. Pero solo les sonreí y rápidamente tome la palanca con la que se maneja la puerta y la cerré, le indique al conductor que siguiera su ruta, el cuan no protesto ante mi mirada asesina (a veces era bueno tener esta cara), al parecer lo había asustado.

-Yami!—podía escuchar a Joey y Serenity gritar y golpear el vidrio de la puerta, pero yo solo me limite a decirles a Dios con la mano y con una sonrisa traviesa…

Mi plan había resultado a la perfección, había conseguido librarme de los hermanos…camine despacio por el pasillo, apenas podía sostenerme…voltee mi vista hasta el fondo…esos tipos seguían ahí…y parecían estarse riendo al verme solo…bueno…sabia que mientras siguiera arriba del vehículo no me harían nada, y aun faltaban varias vueltas mas, por lo que podría perderlos más adelante cuando bajara una gran cantidad de gente o algo así…

Así pasaron 15 minutos más de viaje, hasta que llegue cerca de mi destino, vi que en esa parada bajarían algunas personas, por lo que aproveche el bullicio que se formaba cada vez que bajaba gente y me cole entre ellas, escabulléndome cuando no me veían los tipos de antes…cuando empezó a andar nuevamente el camión, y ya estando abajo, pude ver como esos dos se asomaban por la ventana, enojados por habérmeles escapado, pero yo solo me reía…al parecer eran más tontos de lo que imagine…

Así seguí tranquilamente mi camino, pero me detuve frente a una florería, revise mi bolsillo—espero que me alcance para algo—dije por lo bajo…suspire…tenía poco dinero…al menos esperaba que me alcanzara para una rosa…no quería llegar con las manos bacías.

Entre a la florería, una que visitaba constantemente, chica pero bien surtida…la dueña ya me concia de antemano, era una viejita de mediana estatura y muy atenta, la cual a veces me daba descuento por ser cliente frecuente…y por haberla ayudado en una ocasión con unos tipos que la querían asaltar…

-aa hola pequeño!...como has estado?—me saludo contenta al verme—apenas ha pasado una semana de la última vez que te vi, pero te vez más delgado, estas comiendo bien?...y esas heridas cariño?...que te paso?—se acerco hasta tocarme una mejilla con sus manos, las cuales eran firmes y fuertes a pesar de su edad.

-como siempre vengo a mi visita semanal—reí nervioso—estoy bien, no es nada señora Macquiver, solo tuve un pequeño accidente, no debe preocuparse—le sonreí. Agradecía que no me tuviera miedo, ya que varias florerías del alrededor no me dejaban entrar por mi finta de "matón", más que ella...aun que antes tampoco me dejaba entrar…hasta después de haberla ayudado.

-pero como!...debes ser más cuidadoso—movía su dedo de arriba abajo, como regañando a un niño pequeño. Contuve una risa, era gracioso verla, ya que se veía como una abuela tierna y no una estricta…tenía sus cabellos blancos y rizados, los cuales apenas llegaban a los hombros, unos enormes antejos que dejaban ver sus ojos azules, su delantal rosa con el nombre de su florería y su típica ropa de trabajo de color beige—bueno mijo, no te quito tiempo, se que has de estar por ir a trabajar, así que dime, que necesitas?

-de acuerdo, tendré mas cuidado a la otra—no pude evitar mirarla divertido y con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, metí mi mano en la bolsa del pantalón y saque las pocas monedas que tenia—que puedo comprar con esto?—pregunte apenado al enseñarle las pocas monedas que tenia.

-mmm—me miro preocupada—te alcanzan para unas 3 margaritas…

-y para una sola rosa?—demonios…el pasaje del camión había subido de precio, por lo que me dejo sin dinero para la rosa…y unas margaritas no eran apropiadas en esta ocasión…sin mencionar que nunca "le gustaron" ese tipo de flores…según decía: eran unas flores delicadas como la mujer, que debían respetarse y dejarse en paz…debo admitir que era un pensamiento algo extraño, ya que las demás flores también eran igual de delicadas y bonitas…o incluso más…

-no mi niño, lo siento—me miro triste, después a sus flores—pero creo que te puedo hacer una oferta…que tal si te doy un tulipán con una pequeña base para que dure más?...lo que llevas casi la paga por completo—me mostro los tulipanes que tenía, me sentí contento, al menos había conseguido algo tan llamativo como a una rosa.

-muchas gracias!, prometo pagarle después!—no pude evitar que mi voz sonara emocionada.

-tranquilo, te la dejare al mismo precio que las margaritas, así que no me debes nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte por mantener alejados a los ladrones—me sonrió feliz—desde que bienes a mi tienda, ya nadie me ha hecho daño, así que…de cual color elegirás tu tulipán?—se dirigió hacia las mesas donde tenía acomodadas las flores.

Veía la gran cantidad de flores y tulipanes…todas se veían bonitas…pero efectivamente, los tulipanes rojos resaltaban mas—será rojo, señora Macquiver—tomo el tulipán y me lo entrego sonriendo.

Una vez que salí de la florería, seguí caminando (cojeando) unas cuadras mas hasta que llegue a la entrada del cementerio de Domino, el cual estaba a las horillas de la ciudad y en donde estaba enterrado mi padre…mire la entrada…estaba adornada con herrería negra y una enorme cruz en lo más alto del arco que formaba…sentí mi estomago retorcerse y un escalofríos al mirar en su interior…había arboles muy altos y frondosos, estaba lleno de tumbas, tanto viejas como nuevas…y había uno que otro hoyo recién hecho, que estaba la espera de quien los ocuparía…apreté mis puños ante aquella fúnebre escena…a pesar de todos estos años…seguía sin acostumbrarme a venir a este lugar…respire hondo…estaba cansado…y me dolía todo el cuerpo y mi pie por tanto caminar. La tumba de mi padre estaba casi al centro, por lo que tendría que surcar las tumbas y caminar un poco más, mire el tulipán en mi mano y tome fuerzas para seguir andando, tenía que llevarle la flor a mi padre…y ahora más que nada no podía faltar…

Cuando iba caminando entre las tumbas, me había tropezado varias veces por las ramas y piedras, hasta en una ocasión, estuve cerca de caer dentro de uno de esos hoyos recién hechos…palidecí una vez que había logrado recobrar mi equilibrio…era un lugar en donde no quería estar…al menos no aun…seguí caminando…respiraba agitadamente, no solo por el esfuerzo, si no por los nervios y demás emociones que sentía al divisar la tumba de mi padre…con cada paso que daba, parecía ir reviviendo cada momento de aquella fatídica noche.

Una vez que estuve frente a la tumba de mi padre, quite las flores marchitas que había dejado la vez pasada y coloque el tulipán—hola papa—sonreí triste—ya se ha cumplido 10 años desde que te fuiste—alce mi vista al cielo—te has de preguntar por qué estoy tan lastimado…— toque mis heridas en mi rostro…y volví a mirar la tumba…era mi monologo que siempre hacia cada vez que venía…tenia esperanza de que en algún lugar…mi padre me escuchara—hoy fue un día "raro"… ahora tenemos unos vecinos nuevos...—así, como si de verdad estuviera hablando con alguien, le esplique a mi padre (bueno su tumba) todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy…parece algo ilógico…pero el hacer esto, hacia que me desahogara y me sintiera mejor…al menos en cierta medida…era como si por un momento…volviera a estar vivo y estuviera sentado frente a mi—pero no te preocupes papa, me hare más fuerte para que no me vuelvan a derrotar, y así proteger a mi abuelo y…ahora…a estos hermanos, que están en problemas por mi culpa—trague saliva para que mi voz no se quebrara y terminara llorando—quisiera decir que también protegeré a mi madre…pero como has de saber…yo me tengo que cuidar de ella…aun que por lo menos me aseguro que no le pase nada malo cerca de la casa...je…ella no me quiere cerca…por lo que trato mantener cierta distancia—cerré mis ojos y sonreí tristemente—hay algo más que quiero decirte—pude escuchar que las hojas de los arboles se movían de un lado a otro por el viento que hacia…

Me senté en el suelo, frente a la lapida de mi padre, la cual era una pequeña placa que estaba de pie, con forma redonda en la parte superior **(Nota autora: emm espero que me hayan entendido jejeje es difícil describirlas jajaa)**...cruce mis piernas frente a mi…coloque mis manos en mi cara, tratando de calmarme un poco...después de un momento me enderece…voltee a ver la lapida nuevamente y comencé a tallar las letras doradas del nombre de mi padre sobre la lapida, siguiendo cada trazo…Dale Moto, ese había sido el nombre de mi padre…comencé a recordar todos los momentos que pase con él, tanto buenos como malos…una vez tome valor, comencé a hablar…

-padre perdóname, tu distes tu vida para salvarme en aquella noche—baje mi mirada…mi voz era cortada y algo ronca debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta—y yo estuve dispuesto a entregarla a manos de alguien más y sin sentido alguno—comencé a llorar, sentía que había defraudado a mi padre…el mantenerme con vida por él, era lo único que impedía que me suicidara y el que me permitía seguir adelante…ya que esta vida era realmente dolorosa…cualquiera en mi puesto se hubiera rendido desde hace mucho, pero el recuerdo de el aparecía cada vez que pensaba en matarme…seme revolvieron las tripas al recordar todas las veces que estuve apunto de cortarme el cuello y la vez que Rafael me iba a matar esta mañana…mi padre me había salvado de morir a costa de su vida…y yo estaba desperdiciando su sacrificio…realmente no le estaba pagando como se debía a mi padre…era una desgracia como hijo!...

-créeme que hago lo posible por seguir viviendo y compensar todo el daño que he hecho…pero es tan difícil!—junte mis rodillas y me abrace a mi mismo—estos últimos días me siento al filo de la obscuridad…como si callera en un pozo sin fondo del que no puedo escapar…que me consume…y como poco a poco me fuera perdiendo a mi mismo—clave mis uñas en mis rodillas, lastimándome más mi piel—papa…tengo miedo…miedo de perder a mi abuelo, de quedarme solo…y de volver a perder a alguien querido…ya no quiero sufrir…aun que se que me lo merezco… pero…—las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, mojándome las mangas de mi saco—vendrías pronto por mi?...

Una vez que dije esto, sentí mi pecho comprimido, como algo encogiéndose dentro de mí que jalaba mis venas hacia el interior de mi cuerpo…y cuando creía que dejaría de latir mi corazón por el dolor…pude sentir como estas se liberaron, y con ellas…algo mas…como una parte de mi que estaba aprisionada…apreté mi pecho en auto-reflejo…sentía mi sangre fluir rápidamente dentro de mí, mi cuerpo arder y mi garganta tan seca que me dolía…¿pero qué demonios estaba pasando ahora?...estaba temblando frenéticamente...¿habían respondido a mi petición?...no…no lo creía…ya que seguía respirando…

Pero así como empezó, paro, pero no del todo…me sentía…levemente diferente…no sabía cómo describirlo…pero sentía que algo no andaba del todo bien…sentí un escalofríos en mi espalda…y comencé a sentir 2 presencias…que bien…ahora que!...me puse de pie para ver si había alguien a mi alrededor…pero no había nadie…pero igual no dejaba de sentirlas…ambas eran diferentes…pero una era más notoria…era amenazante, sentía que daba vueltas alrededor de mi…pero no entendía, el cementerio estaba solo…no veía a nadie cerca. De pronto, aunque no lo viera, pude sentir como la presencia maligna se acercaba hacia mí, no lo podía explicar…pero lo sabía, no me moví, no sabía qué hacer…y cuando creí que ya estaba sobre mí, di un paso hacia atrás, pero tropecé, cayendo sentado en el suelo, cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos para protegerme de lo que sea que estaba viniendo hacia mi…pero de repente pude notar la otra presencia se movió, alejando de mi a la primera…sentía que luchaban alrededor de mi…como queriéndome alcanza…y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…ambas desaparecieron…esto era fantástico!...ahora me estaba volviendo loco y paranoico!...este día en serio parecía "mejorar" con el paso del tiempo…esto era lo último que me faltaba!…

Lleve una de mis manos a mi cabeza…me sentía extraño…y algo tembloroso…pero algo me saco de mi ensimismamiento—mira lo que tenemos aquí!...parece que el gran terror de la ciudad le tiene miedo a los fantasmas!—levante mi vista, parados frente a mi estaban los sujetos del camión…y el que había hablado era el de la chaqueta negra…¿Cómo demonios me habían encontrado?...y justamente en estos momentos, lo que menos necesitaba era topármelos.

-que patético...hay que ver como es…cómo puede el ser el más fuerte?...parece que no mata ni una mosca, jajaja…y parece que en lo único que es bueno es huyendo—se burlaba de mi el de rojo…yo solo los miraba y apretaba mis dientes…al verlos, sabía que no habían sido ellos lo de las presencias de hace rato…ellos a pesar de su apariencia, no eran amenazadores.

-como me encontraron y que quieren?—me estaba enojando…y muy rápido.

-obviamente preguntando alrededor…todos aquí dan información tuya con gusto a quienes quieren liquidarte, al parecer nadie te quiere aquí—seguía riéndose...me había olvidado de la gente soplona—y queremos derrotarte para entrar a la pandilla de Rafael…y si lo preguntas…el nos envía—dijo el de negro. A veces Rafael me enviaba a este tipo de basura para librarse de ellos, ya que sabía que no podrían contra mí…al parecer Rafael planeaba fastidiarme todo el día, estuviera o no él presente. Me puse de pie…seguía temblando…pero…estaba seguro…que no era de miedo…

-vamos a acabar con esto de una vez!—dijo el otro, y ambos se lanzaron sobre mi…me sentí rabiar…algo extraño en mi…no suelo perder la compostura tan rápido.

-jaja veamos de que están hechos!—mi voz había sonado demasiado gutural y terrorífica…ni yo la había reconocido. Melense sobre ellos sin pensármelo dos veces, me percate que las heridas y mi tobillo ya no me dolían…me sentí ligero y fuerte…

Ataque a los dos al mismo tiempo, tan rápido que apenas pudieron reaccionar. A uno le di de lleno un golpe en su rostro, tumbándolo, mientras al otro lo derribe y me lance sobre el—eso es todo?...y eso que apenas estoy comenzando!—esta vez parecía que en vez de hablar, había ladrado…comencé a golpear al tipo de camisa roja que estaba debajo de mi, de una manera frenética…golpe tras golpe…como cuando mi madre me golpeaba el rostro…pero mil veces peor…podía oírlo gritar por ayuda…pero no me podía detener…seguía golpeándolo…y golpe tras golpe…parecía perder más el control de mi mismo…

-maldito suéltalo!...lo mataras maldito monstruo!—al que había derribado primero (el de chaqueta negra) se abalanzo sobre mí para detenerme y ayudar a su amigo, pero no me costó mucho lanzarlo lejos nuevamente…y después de eso…seguí golpeando al tipo de rojo…parecía ya no moverse…su rostro estaba lleno de sangre…

-quiero ver más sangre!...mas!—apresure los golpes… había algo…algo que me emocionaba al ver la sangre…podía escuchar al pobre tipo debajo de mi, que parecía ahogarse con su sangre…dentro de mi cabeza quería parar…pero no podía…estaba asustado…era como si mi cuerpo se hubiera salido de control y actuara por su cuenta…Dios!...que alguien me detenga!...no quiero matar a este sujeto!...dentro de mí gritaba por ayuda…pero por fuera…seguía gritando por más sangre…

Y cuando sentí las vendas de mi mano resbalosas, me detuve y mire la sangre…su reluciente color me llamaba de alguna manera…y hasta me pareció que olía…¿bien?—ahora sii!...muere!—pero que había dicho?...había odio bien?...lo iba a matar realmente?...no lo podía creer!...y para colmos, mi voz sonó distorsionada…como la de un fantasma o algo similar…y cuando creí que le daría el golpe de gracia…una mano tapo mis ojos y detuvo mi puño lleno de sangre, justo antes de golear al sujeto inconsciente…

-Yami— parecía ser alguien conocido…y cuando tapo mis ojos y dijo mi nombre… tome una bocanada de aire desesperadamente…como cuando alguien se estaba ahogando…al fin sentía que volvía a respirar y a tomar control de mi cuerpo…

**Aaaa apláudanse!...nuevo record!...26 hojas leídas por ustedes y escritas por mi!...créanme me exprimí mucho para este capítulo doble!...así que sean buenos y dejen comentarios de cómo les pareció, les gusto, lloraron, rieron, en fin lo que hayan sentido al leerlo, si tienen dudas, pueden preguntar, responderé con gusto…y recuerden!...acaba de pasar año nuevo…denle a su servilleta un comentario y háganla feliz este inicio de año :D, que les cuesta? No cobran jajaa…en fin espero que se la hayan pasado de lo mejor estas fechas, con sus familias y amigos…emmm y una cosa...por este retraso, creo que cambiare la fecha de subir capítulos, creo que los cambiare para martes o miércoles, pero si tengo suerte, seguiré como siempre (es decir: los lunes), todo depende como me ande con el tiempo, así que estense atentos y perdón por las molestias…bueno creo que es todo, así que a los avances…esto les gustara :D**

**Avances de capitulo 6 (acuérdense que fue doble este!):**

**-quien fue el que detuvo a Yami?...qué demonios paso?...los sucesos extraños no cesan…ya verán a que me refiero…abuelos y amigos no suelen combinar, siempre sale alguien afectado :D…tendremos un Yami castigado?...y…para terminar con las cosas raras de ese dia…aparece un encapuchado en la casa del abuelo…¿Qué quedra?...será una nueva amenaza?...y…¿Quién demonios es Yugi?...¿por que el abuelo actua raro?...y como no se hasta donde habarque este episodio…les doy un extra que no se si venga jajjaa…¿Cómo le ira a Yami en el trabajo con los hermanos Wheeler?...¿terminara pagando platos sucios que no rompió el?...NOTA: super mega aclaración!...lo que les puse aquí, es una tentativa de lo que puede venir, jajaja disculpen, no tengo nada avanzado para el siguiente capitulo, bueno solo ideas apuntadas en un cuaderno, pero no se preocupen, espero ser puntual y trabajar rápido, tengan fe :D…**

**Para los que dejaron mensaje:**

**Sissie131:**** discúlpame amiga por mi larga ausencia jajaja, ya se Tea es medio…emmm aparte de eso…empalagoza jajaja…emm perdona mi ignorancia…pero que le hiso Tea a Yugi?...no recuerdo…y he visto solo el anime jejeje y ando viendo la vieja versión…pero aun asi, creo que me perdi esa parte,¿no se si fueras tan amable y me dijeras, por favor? :D…emm…y sobre de que se cure pronto Yami…al parecer…no jajaja no se recuperara tan fácil jejeje, lo siento :p…bueno eso depende de mi imaginación jeje…y ahora si estoy segura que se te debió haber hecho eterno el capitulo jajaja al menos a mi si! Jajaja es un horror escribir tanto y corregir!...en fin espero que te haya gustado, reido, emocionado…emm intrigado…jaja no seme ocurrió mas emociones jaja, espero con ansias tu comentario, y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza…no me manten!...y feliz año nuevo, espero que estes bien y que buenas cosas lleguen a ti :D. nos vemos pronto :D**

**DarkRose00:**** que bueno que te haya gustado la música, tambien es uno de mis grupos preferidos three days agrace y ashes remain, y perdón, en este capitulo no tocaron canciones de ellos, pero ya veras que mas adelante si…bueno eso depende de las escenas, pero espero que estas tambien te hayan gustado. Y me da gusto saber que lo que escribo llega a ti :D, eso queria lograr, que la gente sintiera mas o menos lo que Yami siente en cada episodio de la historia…no se tu pero como que uno le toma mas cariño al personaje, no te parece?...y que bueno que te guste leer mucho!...por que esta vez te he traido un capitulo super largo jeje, espero que te haya gustado :D y que haya causado el mismo efecto (que sientan lo mismo que el pobre Yami) jejeje. Y ya vi que actualizastes tu historia, genial!...me muero por seguir leyendo, espero que sigas actualizando, y cuando menos lo esperes, por ahí me veras :D, tenme paciencia que voy lento, pero seguro jaja (nose donde escuche eso jajaa). Y si, a Yami le queda el papel de mártir, jaja queria poner a Yugi…pero como que el no es de pelear y me partia el corazón hacerlo sufrir…pero Yami si aguanta los golpes jeje :p…aunque tambien da lastima torturarlo jejeje :D…en fin, espero que te siga gustando mi historia y te siga inspirando, las cosas se empiezan a poner extrañas jejeje…y tambien y lo mas importante: feliz año nuevo, espero que estes bien y que buenas cosas lleguen a ti :D. nos vemos pronto :D**

**elerizoshadow50:**** me da gusto saber que te gusta mi historia y que le des una segunda leida, perdóname por actualizar tan tarde, ya sabes, fiestas y esas cosas jajaja…cada vez que me miraban en la computadora me regañaban jejej, por lo que me limitaba a escribir en papel, en el celular y esas cosas…y no es nada fácil…jeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo doble, y espero verte pronto :D. y feliz año nuevo, espero que estes bien y que buenas cosas lleguen a ti :D. nos vemos pronto :D**

**NOTA: seme pasaba, perdón si va lenta la historia, pero quiero hubicar a los personajes, como han visto, han conocido parte de las vidas (almenos en este) de Joey en la otra escuela, como conoció Yami a May…y asi…y ahora conocen el nombre del padre de Yami (emm ese lo acabo de inventar…pero la cosa no acaba ahí…ya verán)…y asi…asi que no desesperen :D…**

**Perdonen la ortografía al final, estaba apurada en la madrugada haciendo esto jejeje…Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que tengan suerte y buen inicio de semana y año nuevo :D, nos vemos hasta el próximo lunes, martes o miércoles….depende del tiempo y la inspiración jejeje…ya saben, dejen comentarios…si no…ppss no quiero pensar en eso :P jaja. BYE.**


End file.
